


Immune

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Death lots and lots of death, End of the World, F/M, Gotta save the human race, M/M, Steve’s jealous, Tony is done with Steve’s shit, Tony tries to take one for the team, Zombies and shit, Zombies are like cockroaches, gun and knife violence, i hate fucking tagging this shit, knocked up on purpose yo, planning the shit out of pregnancy, the authors regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: What would happen if you found yourself alone in the middle of the fucking Zombie Apocalypse? Or better yet, find out you’re immune to the infection that has spread globally that threatens to wipe out humanity for good.Evelyn Morgan was just an ordinary girl in an ordinary job before the shit hit the fan. Now, she’s the world’s most prized possession, the cure to this literal Hell on Earth. But where do you turn to when the world’s gone crazy and Zomies are everywhere like damn cockroaches? The Avengers would be a good choice, but are they even still alive? She has to find out, for the sake of the human race.





	1. The Apocalypse

Evelyn

I sat curled up in the branches of a sturdy pine tree as the hoard of dead slowly passed underneath me. The smell was the worst part, the stench of dying and rotting flesh permeated the air. My thin and tattered T-shirt didn’t help much as it covered my mouth and nose to hold back the worst of it. I’d long since stopped vomiting from it, my body I guess getting use to the odor. How fucked up is that?

My eyes scanned over the field of corpses that snarled and groaned at each other as they migrated south. Yeah, that’s just weird as shit. They don’t have any higher brain functions except the need to eat your ass like a damn steak dinner at the local Sizzler. Yet here they are, going south for the damn winter like a flock of geese!

I had taken notice of the weird behavior when an entire hoard of thousands, suddenly stopped, stood there with their heads facing the sky. It had to be the strangest thing I’ve seen since this whole mess started a year ago. After about fifteen minutes, the entire group turned and began to head in the total opposite direction. South. There was no other explanation for it except the fact that they knew winter was coming and needed to be in a warmer climate to survive. Like I said, weird as shit!

The idea struck me as odd that anything like a zombie could have instincts like a flock of birds. How do birds tell when it’s time to fly south? Is it a change in the atmosphere that humans just can’t sense? Whatever it is, apparently when you’re bitten and become the undead, you suddenly are able to tap into that. Maybe when there is just nothing left up inside your head but rotting virus infected brain matter, it opens the mind up to the simplest of needs. Eat, move, survive.

Eat. Move. Survive. Huh, that feels familiar. Though I may add drink in there, and maybe a fucking bath once in a blue moon. Though dunking my naked ass in a cold river, lake or stream is definitely not the most ideal way of scrubbing clean. But, it works, especially when you find yourself covered in blood, rotting guts and viscera! Ugh! That shit sticks to you like bad silly puddy that you make at home. Don’t get me started on the texture.

I quietly sighed, in my head because I’m not nearly stupid enough to draw attention to myself. This hoard is the largest I’ve seen. I may be stuck in this tree for quite a while from the looks of it. Juuust great! Not only am I dangerously low on supplies, but I’ve gotta piss like no ones business. Of course I may or may not admit that I’ve peed myself a time or two in similar situations. But I stink enough, no need to add insult to injury, right?

As quietly and as slowly as possible, I made myself a little more comfortable in the branches. Reaching into my backpack that I had hanging from a nearby nub on the trunk, I dug into my supplies, pulling out the rope I had tucked away. Wrapping it around myself and the branch, I secured myself so I wouldn’t fall off if I fell asleep. I smiled to myself remembering where I got that idea...The Hunger Games. Just call me Katnis Everdeen bitches!

Actually, when I come to think of it, most of what I’ve used to help me survive, came from movies and tv shows. Let me tell ya, The Walking Dead, total life saver! That show was not only the bomb, but helped me anticipate how these fuckers could be killed. Head shot each and every time. Too bad I didn’t have a Daryl Dixon to keep me company. Am I seriously thinking about sex right now?!

Boredom had my mind wondering, remembering all those I’ve lost along this peachy-keen journey. When the news reports started about people losing their minds from a strange virus, and not just your normal crazy either. I’m talking about normal Joes turning cannibal and eating their loved ones. That’s just some fucked up shit right there! I actually saw a mom munching away on her own baby that was strapped in its stroller. That was the first moment I knew this was the real thing. The Zombie Apocalypse was upon us.

I use to sit around with my friends and talk about what we would all do if this ever happened. Of course none of us ever believing it actually could happen. My best friend Emily told me she’d hold up at the local Walmart since, well, you know, supplies and all. Yeah, let me tell ya, worst idea ever! Because apparently every Tom, Dick and Harry had the same idea too. So you can imagine the carnage that created. Not to mention Zombies were drawn to the area due to the ruckus. Bye bye Walmart shoppers!

Me on the other hand, being an avid Walking Dead fan and horror movie junkie, had a completely different plan in mind. One, you needed weapons. No weapons, your ass gonna get eaten! Plain and simple. Having them isn’t just enough, you need to know how to use them. Having a gun is nice, but if you can’t aim worth shit then what good is it really? Except being a very noisy way to attract more Zombies and get your fat ass eaten quicker than cops and a box of donuts. Donuts...ugh, I miss fucking donuts!

Don’t get me wrong, I do have a gun, a couple actually. But only to use in emergencies only. My main weapon of choice was the samurai sword attached to my pack (Thank you EBay for my Michone sword replica, signed by the actress herself that plays her..well, played her) and some really bad ass hunting knives my brothers gave me the last time I saw them on Christmas break. They were in the Army and didn’t come home often. I’m assuming they were still overseas when everything went down. I miss the assholes so damn much. I really hope they’re still alive.

Much to my parents disappointment, I didn’t follow my brothers into the Army. All three of them. Let’s not forget that both my parents met while being deployed in South Korea. So yeah, when I decided to not follow suit, it was a big ta-do in the family. What made it even worse, I dropped out of college and moved in with my best friend. My parents attitudes and ‘disappointment ‘ were enough to suffocate me and send me into a damn spiral of self loathing and depression.

Where was I? Oh, yeah, survival in the Apocalypse...where did I leave off? Ah, yes, weapons. Well, number two of necessities is knowing where to find shelter. The less windows the better, and always, and I mean ALWAYS check every form of entry to make sure it’s secure. When all else fails, trees can be your best friend. Like now, this pine tree is the shit! I want to kiss it and rub its belly. Ok, maybe I’m a little too sleep deprived at the moment.

That leads me to number three, taking care of yourself. Ya see, some people get so wrapped up in just simple survival that they forget one very important thing. If you don’t take care of yourself, who cares if a Zombie bites you, you’ll most likely die from infection or illness. So make sure to eat regularly, even if it’s small amounts. Drink, drink, drink; staying hydrated oh so important. The third, don’t neglect cuts and abrasions. Without an urgent care up and running, antibiotics are in short supply.

My stomach growled and I cringed, thankfully it sounded much like the growling going on below me. Reaching back into my back I pulled out the last of the dried out deer meat. My stomach growled louder just looking at it. Instead of eating the whole thing, I tore the jerky strip in to two pieces, putting the other away. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, so I sat there and chewed on the jerky and enjoyed nature’s kaleidoscope of colors. Even now I can still see the beauty left, when everything else feels hopeless.

When I opened my eyes again after falling asleep, the sun was up and everything seemed calm...and quiet. Yawning, I looked down and saw the ground...the actual ground and not the moving carpet of Zombie shag. Untying myself, I shifted carefully on the branch to look around and see if the coast was in fact clear. Looking around, I saw no sign of the undead, no sounds of them either. Yes! Finally, I can pee and set about looking to replenish my food stock.

Quickly putting away my rope, I swung my pack onto my bag and secured it with the buckle around my waist. My sword was a welcoming weight as it shifted when I moved and made my way down the tree. Just as I made it to one of the last lower branches, I heard a loud cracking noise.

The branch below my feet broke! “Shit!” I tried to reach out and grab anything I could to stop my fall.

I landed hard on my side, crying out when a sharp pain shot through my outer thigh. I writhed and rolled over, clutching my leg, seeing blood deep through my fingers. 

“Fuck!” I landed on the broken branch and it had a jagged branch that stabbed right into the muscle of my outer thigh. My head whipped around when I heard snarling and moans. “Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me?!” Several zombies came stumbling from around a few trees that had been hiding their whereabouts.

They were alerted to my presence from my shouts of pain, and the fresh smell of blood. My heart raced as I quickly drew my hunting knife attached to my other thigh and began to cut through the branch sticking out of my leg. If I pulled it out, the bleeding would be worse and no telling how many dead I’d alert to my position then! As soon as I was freed from the fallen branch I hobbled up onto my feet and began to run. Well, hobble was more like it.

I remember seeing some houses not far from here when I scanned the horizon the night before the hoard approached. If I can just make it there, then I can be safe and take care of my wound. The loss of blood was beginning to slow me down, my head feeling woozy. No! I refuse to let this world kill me, not like this! I’ve made it a whole year, when so many others died before me. Good and decent people who deserved so much more than the death they received.

The dead were closing in and I knew I wouldn’t make it. It was either fight or die. I chose to fight, because I refuse to die! I could smell the corpses nearly on my back so I grabbed my sword and screamed as I turned and sliced straight through its head. Five more replaced the one I just killed. When all was said and done, I laid panting in a pile of rotting flesh. But I’d won! I weakly sat up and pumped my arm into the air and whooped my victory, only to freeze.

I blinked a few times, thinking maybe I was seeing things. But no, there on my arm, as clear as day was a bite. I scrubbed at the blood pouring out,

“No! No! This isn’t happening! No!! I can’t, I won’t become one of those damn things!”

I began to panic and cry, knowing I was truly and royally fucked! There was only one way out. I sniffled as I reached into my pack and pulled out my revolver. Just as I made to aim it at my own head, my vision blurred as my blood pressure bottomed out, making me pass out.

When I finally woke up, I was warm and clean; even a roof over my head. I went to sit up and cried out from the pain in my leg.

A man rushed over and went to push me back down onto the bed, “Hey, it’s ok, calm down! You’re safe, no one will hurt you here. I promise.”

I quickly looked around and saw several people staring at me, three men and two women to be exact. The most normal humans I’ve seen in months.

“Where, where am I?” I laid back down since his large strong hands were not allowing otherwise.

“You’re at our camp. I’m Mike. Joseph over there, (he pointed to a larger man with a full beard standing off to the left-he waved at me) he found you passed out in a pile of the dead. Thought you were one too actually. He brought you here and my wife Melanie and my daughter Julie helped to fix you up.”

My brain was fuzzy on the whole thing, but one thing stood out above all others. I was bitten!

“I need to go...I, Ive been..” He looked toward the wound wrapped in bandages on my left arm. “Bitten, yes we know. We knew the moment Joseph brought you here. But we’re not monsters, we didn’t want to just exterminate you like..."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “Like the dead? Because that’s what I am now.”

Mike looked back at his family then back down to me. “No, you’re not. You’ve been here three days.”

I just stared in disbelief at everyone in the room. Their faces told me it was the truth.

“But that’s..”

“Impossible, we know. Yet here you are, alive, no fever, when everyone else would be at deaths door within twelve hours of being bitten.”

I slowly sat up and winced at the pain in my thigh, trying to wrap my mind around what this stranger was telling me.

“So you’re telling me, I’m immune?!” He nodded. “Holy shit!”

He laughed lightly and seemed to relax a bit around me, “Took the words right outa my mouth Darlin.”


	2. Making a Plan

Evelyn

I spent several days recovering at Mike’s camp. They were very decent people, even the men, not the usual shitheads you come across who think if they see a woman it’s all about how can I get my dick wet. Those are the kind you avoid, at all cost.

I learned the third woman wasn’t even really a woman at all, well, young woman. She is Joe’s daughter Bailey who is only sixteen years old. Damn! I can’t imagine being a kid in this world right now. It’s hard enough being a teen as it is.

I hobbled around and tried to help out the best I could. I’m not one to just lay around and sit idly by while others do the work. Hell, I was like that even before the apocalypse. I wasn’t anyone special. I worked at a diner on the south end of town where I lived with Emily. We were both waitress. Mom and Dad were soooo proud...pshhht, not!

We were at work when the news reports started rolling in about the virus. Emily and I were laughing and saying it had to be a prank or something. I mean come on, the dead walking around eating people...Zombies for Christ’s sake!

It wasn’t until a man came into the diner yelling and claiming to have been bitten that it became abundantly clear it wasn’t a prank. He was bleeding so bad from his neck, blood squirting everywhere! Customers screamed and backed away from him, having heard the news just moments before.

I jumped the counter and rushed to help the poor man. I grabbed a clean rag that I had just put in my apron and pressed it to his wound, trying to control the bleeding the best I could. Emily helped me lay him down and she called 911. I remember her face well. She paled and held the phone out to me...the line was busy! What?!

I sat there helpless and tried to keep the man as calm as possible. I learned his name was Kevin and he had two daughters. I was about to ask him what their names were, but his eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, his chest stopped moving. He was dead.

It was my first experience with a dead body. I remember just kinda sitting there and crying, not sure what to do. Emily held my hand and squeezed, reassuring me that she was there.

We stepped outside to get some air, the smell of blood making my stomach churn. Wasn’t the smartest decision I made that day. Emily and I both stared across the street as Ms. Crawford, a nurse that works down the street at the clinic, was eating her infant daughter strapped inside a stroller.

That was the first time I threw up, violently! Emily pulled me back inside the diner only to come face to face with Kevin. He snarled and lunged at us both, eyes dead and lifeless. We both pushed him back, making him fall. We took the opportunity to run behind the counter.

Jake, the owner, always kept a shotgun under the register. You get robbed a few times and you learn to be prepared. My brothers had taught me to shoot, thank God! I grabbed the gun and aimed at Kevin’s hea.

“Sorry dude.” I pulled the trigger. That was the second time I puked.

I shook my head to try and get rid of the memory. Thinking about Emily hurt. I lost her two months in, she was bit. I was the one to kill her. She had made me promise. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

“You alright?” Melanie nudged me since I had paused while hanging up sheets to dry on the line.

I sighed and continued my task, “Yeah, just remembering someone I lost.”

She hummed in understanding. “I think everyone’s lost someone. Julie isn’t an only child.”

She didn’t specify how many children she had before this shitstorm. But did it really matter? That pain was written all over her face, whether it was one child or more. “I’m sorry.”

We worked silently for a while after that. Sadness hung in the air around us like the sheets currently flapping in the wind. I jerked in surprise when she finally spoke.

“You can’t waste this gift Evelyn. You need to find someone who can use your immunity in some way. Maybe find a cure or vaccine to the virus.”

“I was thinking the same thing. But where would I even go? The CDC fell along with everything else. Is there anyone even out there equipped enough to handle that sort of task?”

She sighed and ran her hands down her face, looking tired and much older than her forty years.

“I don’t know..but maybe Mike or Joe will have an idea?” Come to find out, they did.

Mike sat across from me at the dinner table and stroked his scruff, “You could try looking for the Avengers.”

I blinked dumbly at him, “The Avengers? Are they even still alive?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, but they have some pretty smart people. That Dr. Banner had several PHD’s before being the Hulk. Tony Stark is a damn genius. Surely between the two they could come up with something.”

“I suppose, but where would I even look for them?”

Joe piped up at the end of the long table. “Last I heard they’d moved somewhere to upstate New York. Something about wanting to keep the city safe from any attacks toward them.”

I frowned and pushed my corn around on my plate, “New York...damn, that’s pretty far from here. Several hundred miles to be exact. If I’m heading there, I better leave soon. Winter will be here before we know it.”

We sat around and discussed my trip North. Of course I’d be going it alone, Mike and Joe were needed here. I wouldn’t expect them to leave their families behind and the camp they’ve secured. It was too big a risk.

I had planned to head out in a few days, gathering some supplies I’d need for the trip. They even were allowing me to take one of their horses so I could get there quicker. Plus horses are great at telling you when the dead are around. Their sense of smell and hearing much sharper than a humans.

It was the night before I had planned to leave. We were sitting around the campfire and telling stories of our lives before all of this. A loud crash had us all on our feet, looking toward the front gate. The entire camp was surrounded by tall fencing. A pickup truck had rammed the front gate and tore it down!

We all grabbed our weapons and rushed to see for one, who was the fucking idiot who wrecked our fence, and two kill the dead that will be soon pouring through. Shots rang out from the direction of the truck, Mike was struck in the chest and fell at my feet, causing me to trip over him and roll painfully on the ground.

Melanie and Julie screamed and rushed to his body. I knew he was dead. More shots were fired and I ducked behind a broken down car, taking cover. I returned fire, Joe and Bailey too. They were using one of the sheds for protection against the assault of bullets.

I watched helpless as Melanie and Julie were both shot and killed, bodies collapsing over Mike’s body! Tears flowed down my face, these people didn’t deserve this!! Not them! I screamed and stood up shooting one of the men dead between his eyes.

Two more men cursed nearby and scrambled to take cover. I ducked back down and crawled toward the end of the car, peeking around the bumper to track where the fuckers went. They were trying to circle around us to get us from behind.

I fired my gun to get their attention and draw their fire. I ducked and screamed out in fake pain, making it seem as if they hit me. I laid on the ground motionless and waited for them to come closer. I wanted to see the white of their eyes when I put a bullet in their God Damn brains!

I heard them approaching and I tried to shallow my breathing. They were standing right over me.

“Got the bitch! Ha! Where are the other two?”

His asshole friend snorted, “Don’t matter, they’re as good as dead. If we don’t get’m, the dead will.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.” I suddenly rolled over and fired my gun, killing both before they could even aim their weapons. I stood up and kicked them both hard, “God Damn fucking pricks!!” Screaming had me turning around, “Oh God! Joe! Bailey!”

I ran to where I had last seen them. Joe was fighting the dead off as they attacked Bailey. I raised my gun and fired...nothing. I was out of bullets. I grabbed my hunting knife from the sheath on my outer thigh. Over and over again I stabbed the dead fuckers in the brain that were chewing on Bailey like a damn dog toy.

She was gasping and choking on her own blood. I knew she would die. Turning my attention to Joe I watched as he was overwhelmed and fell to his back. I had to make a choice. I knew it was either fight or run. After I made my decision I reached down and grabbed Bailey’s gun that was covered in her blood.

I took my aim and cried through my words, “I’m so sorry Joe.” I fired. He lay still on the ground, as the dead feasted.

Turning to Bailey, her eyes were filled with fear as she choked out her last words. “Do it.”

I wiped at my tears as I took aim. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry!”

I couldn’t look at her as I pulled the trigger. She was just a girl. She’d never even lived her life yet, and now she’s dead. I couldn’t stay to mourn, more dead were coming since the gunfire drew their attention. I made one stop before running into the house to grab my bags.

Three more bullets were used to make sure Mike and his family didn’t come back. I couldn’t just leave them like that. They were so kind and good to me. My heart was breaking! But I knew I had to leave, now!

I rushed in the house and grabbed my backpack and the saddlebags sitting by the front door. Thank God we had them all ready. Running out the back door, I sprinted toward the huge red barn that held all the horses.

I could hear more vehicles entering the front gates and shouts...they had backup! I needed to go, otherwise me being immune would be all for nothing. I chose to use the black stallion on the far end of the barn, he was the fastest. I quickly saddled him and put on his bridle.

Thankfully Joe had given me a few riding lessons, because I had never been on a horse before. Lucifer snorted and stomped his feet as I pulled up onto his saddle. “Come on Boy!” We burst through the back doors of the barn, racing across the field at full speed.

I looked back briefly to the camp I’d called home for almost two weeks, before turning my eyes forward. I dismounted only briefly to unlatch the back gates and flung them wide open. I purposely didn’t close them. Maybe some dead will find their way through and make those bastards their bitches! One can only hope.

I wiped at the tears sliding down my cheeks. More people added to the list of those I’ve lost. I was starting to believe I was cursed. Losing everyone I cared about, doomed to live and see them all die before my eyes.

I slowed Lucifer down so I wouldn’t get him overheated. Didn’t need him dying on me, especially when I needed to travel over two hundred miles or more in hopes of finding the Avengers. God I hope they’re still alive! If not, what’s the point in going on? Being immune is worthless if I can’t use it to help everyone else.


	3. Guestcicle

Evelyn

The trip to New York was littered with many difficulties. Not just zombies either. In fact, the dead was the least of my problems. They’re thinned out now since most are heading south to warmer temperatures. No, they weren’t my biggest obstacle.

Winter. That one word says it all. Fall didn’t last very long before the cold weather set in. The first time it snowed, I remember looking up at the grey clouds and cursing. Lucifer didn’t seem to mind the cold so much, but my scrawny ass sure did. I hate the cold! It seeps into your bones and warmth isn’t obtained easily in the post apocalyptic world we live in.

I had managed to scrounge up some winter clothing to help keep me warm. Lucifer even lucked out when I found an old farm that had horse blankets. Including those face shields which were wonderful when the wind was bitter cold.

I was tempted to stay at the farm for longer than a few days. We had to wait out a nasty snow storm and laid low. Knowing how important it was to find the Avengers, I didn’t want to get too comfortable. If I stayed too long, I may have just said fuck it and stay put permanently.

Without GPS, the only thing I had to go by for directions, was a raggedy old map. According to the sign I’m currently looking at, I was finally in what everyone considers upstate New York. I came across a camp a few weeks ago that said they heard the Avengers Compound was in around Elizabethtown, nestled in the mountains near Lake Champlain.

It’s the best lead I’ve had since my journey began almost three months ago. Told you it would take me a while. Lots and lots of snow wasn’t helping either. It took me a whole two weeks just to get through the mountains near North Hudson. Due to that, I took a detour around the biggest part of the mountain range and decided to hit Elizabethtown from the East.

When I finally saw a sign that said Elizabethtown, I cried with happiness! The wind was howling and had me shivering, teeth chattering. Even Lucifer was beginning to shiver slightly. We needed to find shelter and soon. If we didn’t, the elements would be our downfall.

I tugged on Lucifer’s reins, “Come on boy, let’s go.” He grunted and pawed at the two feet of snow that had fallen in the past three days. “I know, I know! I hate the snow too.” He snorted and shook his head to rid it of the snow collecting in his long black main.

We seemed to be walking for quite a while, no houses in sight. It felt as if we were the only ones on the planet. My body felt heavy and so very tired. The shivering had long since stopped. I knew I had to stay awake, hypothermia would take my life quicker than a damn Zombie right now. Hell, I haven’t seen one of them in the past month!

I whimpered and laid across Lucifer’s neck, hoping to soak up some of his body heat. I lost all feeling in my hands and feet, so I clung to him like a lifeline, in fear I would fall off. I wasn’t even guiding Lucifer at this point, the reins dropped. Yet he still tracked forward like a champ.

My eyes closed briefly to just rest them, only to crack open when Lucifer whinnies, shaking his head back and forth. Through the storm that blowed around us, I could barely make out a very large structure. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the giant A plastered to the side. The Avengers Compound! We’ve finally found it!

I sat up briefly to guide Lucifer to what appeared to be a very tall fence that led onto the grounds. It had a very high tech looking locking mechanism. Nothing that I could possibly pick or even hope of figuring it out. There was no one in sight. Fear gripped my heart that maybe I’ve come all this way only to find out they’re all dead.

The storm began to get worse. I curled up against my horse’s neck and whimpered. I could feel him grunting and kicking at the fence as if he was desperately trying to get through. I think he could sense how close to death I really was. He was trying to save me. My eyes closed and then there was just..nothing.

Tony

AC/DC suddenly stopped playing over the loud speakers in my lab for Jarvis to speak. ‘Sorry to disturb you Sir, but it appears we have a visitor at the East gate.’

I pulled my goggles off and turned off the blow torch I was currently using. “A visitor? What kind of visitor? It’s not one of the dead is it?”

‘No, whoever it may be, they are on horseback, they are very much alive, though according to their vitals, they may not be for long.’

I stood up from my work bench and held my arms out. “Give Daddy his suit, time to take a walk.” My suit of armor came fly out of the alcove and attached to my body.

“Tell Cap and the others what’s going on. Let Banner and Cho know I’ll be bringing in a new toy for them to play with.” I grinned knowing Bruce would roll his eyes at that comment.

Exiting the building, I took to the skies, “Shit! Who the hell ordered this snowstorm J?” Visibility was damn near zero.

‘I can assure you it wasn’t Captain Rogers or Sargent Barnes.'

Ha! No doubt.

I landed on the opposite side of the gate and sank down over two feet into the thick snow. The huge black horse just stood there and eyed me up and down. Probably sizing me up as to what the hell I was.

I held my hands up, “Easy..uh...(peeked under the hood) Boy. Whoa! Big boy!” The horse came closer and nudged my chest, snorting.

“Just gonna check to see what you brought me. Didn’t realize the Pony Express was active again. Perhaps it’s that part I ordered from Amazon last year. Two day delivery my ass.” I lifted the hood over the head of the person laying unconscious on the back of the stallion.

“Shit!” It was a woman, near frozen to death front the looks of it. I eyed the horse warily as I pulled her off and cradled her in my arms. “J, open the gates, let the horse in. I think this one’s smart enough to make its way to the hanger. He needs to be out of this weather too.”

As quickly as I could I flew her inside the Compound and rushed her to Medical. Bruce and Cho having been notified, met me at the door. They ushered me to lay her on an exam table as they began to peel away layer after layer of snow soaked clothing.

Cho checked her temp and listened to her chest. “She’s hypothermic, we need to warm her up, but slowly, otherwise we risk her heart stopping.”

Bruce looked over at me as he inserted a warm saline IV, “She was really at the back gates? Wonder who she is?”

I shrugged as I came out of my suit. “No clue, left my magic 8 ball in the garage. Perhaps she’s here with a check from Ed McMan. You expecting any mail there."

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Very funny Tony. All you had to say was I don’t know.”

I smirked, it’s as if he doesn’t even know me at all.

Cap came strolling in which got my full attention. Damn! How is it that man can make flannel look sinful? I cleared my throat, “Steve, look, a frozen girlcicle, you and Barnes have enough members now to start a club.” 

Why is everyone rolling their eyes at me today? I did save a girl’s life. I’d call that pretty amazing.

“Any clue who she is?”

I huffed inwardly at him not taking the bait on the girlcicle comment. He DOES know me well. I smiled and watched him talk with Bruce. 

“Does she have any ID on her?”

I snorted and he looked back at me, “Sorry, really Steve? ID? It’s the apocalypse, I doubt anyone has their drivers license on them anymore. Besides she was on horseback.”

He actually smiled back and shook his head, “Well, it was a long shot anyway.”

Ugh! That smile just melts me on the inside, even in this damn cold. “Frisk her, maybe you’ll get lucky.”

He definitely understood that reference. His cheeks pinked up and looked back down at the woman briefly before looking back at me. 

“I, Uh, I’ll just question her when she wakes up.” 

I laughed, I couldn’t help it. He’s such an easy target and not just easy on the eyes.

I noticed his eyes lingered on mine just a little longer than expected. My heart thudded hard against my chest. He quickly blinked and turned his head, focusing back on Bruce who was reading off the girl’s vitals. I sighed inwardly, I knew it was too much to hope for, that Steve would ever return my affections.

Being in love with Steve is definitely something I don’t announce to everyone. Especially when they think I’m still mourning the loss of Pepper. We were engaged, of course I miss her, I’ll always love her. But Steve..he snuck up on me. The end of the world as we know it and close quarters has really opened my eyes.

He’s still holding out hope that Sharon Carter is out there alive somewhere. I’d love to shake him within an inch of his life and tell him he’s being delusional! Even if she were alive, she would have been here by now after a whole year, right?

Barnes came wondering in with his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his hoodie. “What’s this I hear about a visitor?”

I hooked a thumb over at the exam table. “Steve’s mail order bride came in, he’s taking her measurements for lingerie on the wedding night.” I looked back at Steve who had eyes wide, “I’d go with underwire, gives’m a good lift.” I motioned toward my chest like I was holding boobs.

Bucky laughed and high fived me as he passed. Once I got past the whole he killed my parents thing, Barnes is an ok guy. More than ok actually, we live to roast Steve on all kinds of shit. We’ve bonded, much to Steve’s dismay.

“Don’t listen to him Buck, we don’t know who she is.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, “She?” I smirked at how he peeked around Steve to check out our guest. “Wow, look at that. An honest to goodness girl. Way to go Stark.”

Since standing around and doing nothing is not my forte, I decided to leave our frozen guestcicle in the hands of Bruce and Cho. They said they’d notify me when she began to wake up. Definitely have to say my interest is peaked. This girl had to have traveled a very long way to come here. So why? Why here and why us? Not like we’re much in the hero business anymore since the bad guys are either dead or deadish.

Steve followed me out of Medical and met up with me in the elevator. “Heading back down to your lab?”

I leaned against the wall and folded my arms over my chest. “Yeah, why you want to come?”

I winked at him. His cheeks reddened and he laughed it off as a joke. Totally wasn’t joking, but ok.

“Nah, figured I’d go make sure the horse is taken care of. Find some sort of way to corral it. Definitely need to get him some food and water. Hope this snow lets up soon, a hanger isn’t the most ideal place to house a horse.”

I couldn’t help but smile at how he always wants to take care of everyone, even the four legged kind it seems.

“Need some help?”

He pauses as he made to exit the elevator to the floor he needed and looked back at me. 

He smiled, “Sure, I’d love some help.”

Pushing up off the wall I followed Steve out, enjoying the view of his tight ass in those jeans. Damn I’m so fucked! Well, we can only hope.


	4. A Mistake

Steve

“Easy there boy, no one’s gonna hurt ya.” The stallion snorted and stared at my outstretched hand.

“When was the last time you were around a horse?” Tony’s sudden voice behind me made not only the horse jerk, but me as well.

“Jesus Tony! Be quiet, I’m trying not to spook him.” He rolled his eyes and just strut right past me and took the horses reins.

“You’re spooking yourself more like it. See he’s good.”

In fact he was. The stallion nudged Tony in the chest against his arc reactor, nipping at his T-shirt. 

“No eating the shirt, Steve here found you something much better. Not that I’m gross or anything, because I definitely taste amazing.” He looked straight at me and winked.

Dammit! Why does he always do that?! If he only knew what that does to me.

I watched as Tony led the massive animal to our makeshift corral. He led him straight to the bucket of fruits and vegetables we collected from the hydroponic bay. The horse began to eat immediately while Tony took off his bridle and saddle.

What can I say, having a paranoid genius billionaire around has its benefits. He apparently had plans in the works in case of an event like this, well, the Apocalypse anyway. Not sure he really expected zombies. Though having fought aliens, I wasn’t as surprised as I should have been.

“You’re really good with horses.” I watched in awe as he began to brush the horse down.

He looked back at me and smirked, “I’ve had practice wrangling gorgeous studs before.”

I scoffed and felt myself blushing though I hated showing any reaction toward him.

“Easy there Steve, I’m actually serious. When I was younger..much younger, I use to visit this farm my Dad owned. I’d help out bringing in the stud horses to mate with the females. I was told it was something for me to do besides party all summer long when school wasn’t in session. My Dad had a weird way of trying to keep me out of trouble.”

I could see a hint of sadness behind his eyes when he talks about his father.

“Well, the experience is serving you well now. Me, I’ve never even been on a horse before, let alone take care of one.”

Tony laughed, “Then why did you volunteer to take up the task of doing it?”

I shrugged and stepped a bit closer, unable to resist the draw his smile creates. “I don’t know, it just needed to be done. I figured I’d wing it, worse case scenario I’d get kicked. I’ll heal.”

Tony shook his head and resumed brushing the horse, then paused, “Come here.”

My eyes widened as he beckons me forward.

“Don’t worry, he won’t kick you. And if he does I’ll withhold his snack later. Come on.”

Sighing I pushed myself forward those last few feet, standing shoulder to shoulder with Tony. I couldn’t tell him it was not the horse making me nervous. It’s him, always him.

He took my hand and placed it on the neck of the beast, helping me stroke it gently.

“See he’s not so bad. Right?”

I looked at Tony, his warm hand still over mine. My heart was beating hard inside my chest, the air crackling with tension. I wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss that smile right off his face.

“Steve?”

I realized I was staring at his lips, mesmerized by his tongue sliding out to lick them. When I looked back up into his eyes, they were darker than normal, staring right back at me. My breath stuttered in my chest as I felt his hand that covered mine begin to slide up my forearm.

I closed my eyes and swallowed thickly, I couldn’t let him see just how much he affects me.

“Steve.” His voice was a tad lower as he spoke my name.

Opening my eyes, I nearly gasped at how close he was to me, our chests nearly touching.

His eyes searched mine and a small smile began to lift those beautiful lips.

“Huh...who knew?”

I was confused by his words, that is until he released my forearm and placed both his palms flat on my stomach. I tensed under his fingers as they slid down my abs.

With the lightest of touches, he moved his hands to my sides, palming my waist.

“If I had known sooner...”

I opened my eyes again, I had unknowingly closed them at his touch. His head slowly leaned in toward my own, my breath catching in my throat. He’s going to kiss me!

I pulled my hand from the horse and glided my palms up Tony’s arms. I could feel him trembling. Is he just as affected by this as I am?

“Tony...I..”

I didn’t even know how to complete the sentence I started. My brain was short circuiting at the moment as his breath could be felt across my lips.

Our eyes began to close as the distance disappeared between our bodies. I anticipated and yet feared what was to come. A warm burst of air hit my face as Tony slid his lips across mine, gasping at the simplicity of that one touch. Then, there was just light...explosions going off in my head and behind my eyes as he slanted his plump lips with my own and kissed me.

He moaned and pulled me even closer, fingers digging into my low back. I gasped when his tongue slid across my bottom lip, sending shivers down my spine. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, being kissed by Tony Stark. It felt all consuming and passionate, yet loving all in one.

My hands of seemingly their own accord, tangled in his messy yet soft hair. I lightly tugged on the strands and he moaned again against my lips. I responded in kind as he slid his tongue into my mouth. My knees felt weak, head swimming with the sensations this one kiss created.

‘Sorry to interrupt Sir, but Dr. Banner is requesting both you and Captain Rogers presence in Medical.’

We both pulled apart abruptly at the disturbance. Both of our breathing was erratic, lips swollen and red from our kiss. I quickly looked away from him, unable to keep eye contact. I can’t believe we just kissed!

“Tell Dr. Banner we’re on our way.”

I looked up briefly, Tony was frowning at me.

“We..we should go. It sounds important.”

I turned and his hand shot out grabbing my bicep, preventing me from going.

“Hey, hold up there Speedy Gonzales! So are you just going to stand there and ignore the fact that we just kissed?”

My arm tingles where he was grasping me, so I pulled my arm away.

“This...I didn’t...This was a mistake.”

His eyes widened, dropping his hands to his sides.

“A mistake. Tell me, those little moans you made as I stroked your tongue with mine, that a mistake too?”

I turned again to try and leave, but he rushed to stand in front of me, blocking my path.

“Tony, we need to go, Dr. Banner is expecting us.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes, “He can wait! This is important!”

I tried to go around him, not ready to have this conversation.

“Tony...” I warned as he blocked me again.

“Steve! How long?”

I looked at him confused, “How long what?”

He groaned and raked his hands down his face. “How long have you had feelings for me?”

My heart rate went through the roof, I just couldn’t handle this right now!

I pushed past him and almost growled out, “Not now Tony, I can’t do this right now! Maybe never, I’m sorry, but we gotta go.”

I saw the hurt in his eyes briefly until he schooled his features and followed me out of the hanger.

“Lead the way...Captain.”

The way he said it made my heart ache, wanting to pull him close and kiss those creases between his eyebrows.

Instead we walked in silence as we headed to Medical. I could almost feel the tension rolling off his body. I felt horrible for telling him the kiss was a mistake, but I just wasn’t ready for all of this. Falling for Tony came way out of left field for me. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve definitely felt physical attraction toward men before, but I’ve never acted on it, till now.

So many questions rolled around in my head as the elevator took us to our floor. Am I gay? How do I even handle this? What do I say to him now? So many questions that I didn’t have answers for. If I couldn’t even answer my own, then how can I answer his?

The elevator door opened and he stormed out in front of me. I could tell he was mad, I didn’t blame him.

“What do you want?”

Bruce looked up confused at the hostility in Tony’s voice.

“Uh...everything ok?” He looked between Tony and I, trying to figure out what happened. If he could tell what happened, he didn’t let on.

“Everything is just hunky dory, right Steve?” He glared at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Umm, yeah, what is the problem Bruce?” He seemed to shake himself out of his pondering.

“Oh, right, I figured you’d both want to see this.”

He took us over to our new female guest, who was still unconscious, except now she was wearing a pair of scrubs that they keep in Medical for the staff.

“Is she ok?”

Bruce nodded and grabbed her left arm, turning it and held it up for us to see.

“I don’t know, what do you think?”

Tony’s grouchy demeanor evaporated as he saw the same thing I did. There on her pale skin, as plain as the nose on my face, was a bite. It was healed and scarred over, but a bite nonetheless.

“Holy Shit! Is that a bite? Is she infected?” Tony took the words right out of my mouth.

“It’s an old bite, if she did get bitten by the dead, this is huge! Maybe that’s why she’s here. She’s immune and looking for someone to help. The CDC doesn’t even exist anymore, let alone any kind of government. If I were immune, we would be the next best choice, right?”

I leaned over and examined her bite closely, you could see every indent where teeth had made contact. I shivered.

“Is there tests we can run to confirm it?”

Bruce nodded at Tony and reached over holding up several tubes of blood.

“Already ahead of you Tony. Took these a few minutes ago. Do you know what this means?”

Tony raked a hand across his goatee, “We could make a cure or maybe a vaccine! This is big, this is huge!”

Tony turned around to grab a lab coat off of the racks and narrowed his eyes at me briefly.

“Alright Bruce, let’s science the hell out of this chicks blood. I need something constructive to do right now.”

I sighed and backed away from the table looking toward Tony, “Well I’ll leave you both to it then. Let me know when she wakes up.”

Tony ignored me all together so Bruce awkwardly answered for him, “Uh, sure Steve. I’ll call you right away.”

I turned and walked away, my chest felt heavy as if I’d been punched in the gut.

I quickened my pace as my enhanced hearing heard Bruce ask Tony, “So what’s going on between you and Steve?”

That alone didn’t bother me, it was Tony’s response that broke my heart and made me hate myself even more.

“Nothing, nothing happened but a big mistake apparently.”

I blinked away tears as I went to go find Bucky.


	5. A Tomorrow

Steve

I sat there wringing my hands together as I finally broke down and told Bucky what had happened. I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I needed to tell someone. I felt as if it were eating me alive from the inside out.

There was silence in the room after I finished, my eyes cast downward. I was ashamed of myself for hurting Tony, who obviously had feelings for me too. Embarrassed for telling someone my biggest secret that I’ve hidden most of my life. I felt like I was drowning.

A loud smack rang out and I clutched the back of my head where Bucky had hit me.

“Ow!!!”

“You fucking idiot!”

I sat there rubbing the back of my head, shocked but also thankful he didn’t use his metal hand. Otherwise I’d probably be unconscious right now.

“You are seriously sitting here telling me that you’re in love with Tony. You both kissed and you just pulled the biggest dick move ever and said it was a mistake?! What the fuck Steve?!”

He looked pissed. Good I deserved it. Maybe he should have hit me with the other hand.

“I know! I know! I just panicked. I didn’t know what to say to him. He just...wait, I never said I was in love with Tony.”

I looked up confused at him, he rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the couch across from me.

“Seriously? That’s what you catch on?”

He sighed and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees.

“Steve, look at me.” I tentatively looked him in the eyes.

“I’ve known you since forever. I think I knew from day one you were gay, well, bisexual I guess, hell I don’t know, I’m not inside your head, thank God. You were always more animated around men, women scared the shit out of you.”

I sat there slack jawed at what he was telling me.

Terror must have crossed my face because he seemed to backtrack a bit.

“No, no one else knew as far as I could tell. Though Peggy did ask me about it. I just told her I didn’t know.”

I groaned and buried my face into the palms of my hands. This is a fucking nightmare!

“I don’t get it Steve? Why fight this? It’s who you are. So what if you like dick, I like pussy, it’s all good. What are you so afraid of? Public opinion? What public? It’s just us. The people left here in this Compound.”

He regarded me thoughtfully as I groaned again.

“I don’t know! That’s all I can come up with. I just don’t fucking know! Yes, ok, yes, I’m in love with Tony Goddamn Stark! It blindsided me like some of your left hooks. I’ve never...never acted on any of my attractions before with men! I’m just so...confused!”

Bucky sighed and leaned back again, cocking his head a bit to the side.

“I should wash your mouth out with soap. Might have been the most I’ve heard you curse, well, ever punk.”

I couldn’t help but smile at him, glad for the change of subject.

“Yeah, well I learned it from you, jerk.”

There was a few moments of silence between us until I decided I needed to say something.

“I know this is bad. But if I can’t even come to grips with how I feel about myself being this way, how can I ever be with Tony the way I want? The way he obviously wants. Is that fair to him? Or to myself?”

I swiped at the tears on my cheeks I hadn’t realized were there. My emotions felt raw, exposed and very vulnerable. Bucky reaches out and took my hand, squeezing it.

“Just know that your friends here, we all love you. We don’t care if you’re gay or straight. Love is love Pal, you can’t help it who you fall for. No one will judge you for that. Only yourself.”

I squeezed his hand back in return, thankful that I had him to turn to.

“Thanks Buck. That means a lot, it really does.”

I don’t know what I would do if he weren’t back in my life. Knowing he supports me no matter what, makes all of this bearable.

I went to say something and Jarvis interrupted my train of thought. ‘Apologies again for interrupting Captain. Dr. Banner wanted me to tell you that our guest has woken up.’

Bucky and I both rose to head to Medical. “Thanks Jarvis.”

We walked in and Tony was standing in front of the woman who was sitting up on the side of the bed. I couldn’t see her face yet since he was blocking my view.

He must have heard me enter because he turned and looked at me, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Ah, here’s the good Captain now.”

I had a distinct feeling he was being sarcastic. In fact I’m sure of it.

He walked away from the table and the woman smiled warmly at me. Her eyes drifted over to Bucky who was by my side and I saw her visibly blush.

“Glad you’re up and awake, we were worried about you there for a bit.”

She cleared her throat and raised her hand for me to shake.

“Thank you. I was a bit worried about myself to tell the truth. Never was fond of the cold.”

I laughed, “I happen to not be very fond of it either, for obvious reasons.”

“Sorry to just kind of pop up like a spring daisy on your doorstep. But I take it you all know by now that I’m immune to the virus plaguing the world right now.”

Everyone in the room nodded, except for Bucky. Oops, forgot to tell him that.

“Immune? Wait, what?”

She turned her arm over to show Bucky her bite.

“I was bit by a zombie  a little over three months ago. I never even got a fever.”

Bucky seemed mesmerized, reaching over and trailing his fingers of his right hand along the scarred skin.

“Wow, that’s amazing! I don’t know if Steve or I would be immune, with the serum, but preliminary blood tests weren’t good.”

She blushed again and pulled her arm out of his grasp. He shoved his hands into his hoodie as if to try and hide them.

“I was actually wondering about that. I thought this would be the best place to go. Well, actually my friends Mike and Joe did.” Her face showed sadness. 

“They’re gone?”

She nodded and fiddled with the hem of her scrub top.

“Yeah..our camp was attacked, some died from gunshots, the others..well, I had to put them down.”

We all understood, because we’ve all been there.

“I’m sorry to hear about your friends, but I’m glad you’re here.”

She nodded the suddenly gasped, “Lucifer!”

Huh? Confusion definitely showed on my face.

Tony piped up, “Is that his name? Lucifer? Your horse.”

She nodded, her curls bouncing around her face. “Yes! Is he ok?”

I motioned toward Tony, letting him know he should be the one to tell her.

“He’s great. We’ve got him corralled in one of our hangers that’s not really used anymore. He’s been brushed down and fed. He’s a happy little camper right now.”

Our eyes lingered on the other, I quickly looked away.

“Oh God, thank you so much! He can be a bit cantankerous, but he’s been my only friend on this journey.”

Bucky stepped forward, hands still tucked deep in his pockets.

“You did this alone? Came all this way, by yourself?”

She nodded yes.

“Damn Doll! That’s amazing!”

She smiled so big I caught a hint of a dimple on her right cheek.

We learned that her name is Evelyn Morgan. She’s 28 years old and was born and raised in Ohio. I caught Bucky looking her over with a crooked smile on his face. He liked her. I could always tell when he liked a dame. He’d get this half lazy smile and a wistful look in his eyes.

I looked at her, she was very pretty, though could definitely use a bath. You could tell it’s been a long and hard journey to get here. Her hair was short with lots of curls. It almost appears as if she’d cut her hair herself, probably either out of necessity or convenience.

Normally short curly hair made women look a bit like a poodle, but for some reason, it definitely suited her. It framed her face and made her dark chocolate brown eyes stand out.

“Jarvis, do we have a clean room available for Ms. Morgan?” I watched her reaction as the AI responded.

‘We do. The room across from Sargent Barnes is currently vacant and recently cleaned.’

Her eyes bugged out of her head, “Whoa! That is awesome! You have artificial intelligence in your building? That is just wicked cool dude!”

Jarvis responded with almost a hint of teasing, ‘It’s not my intention to be wicked or cool, but the designation is greatly appreciated.’

Evelyn giggled and just looked star struck. “Wow.”

I looked at Bucky, “Why don’t you show Evelyn to her new room, let her get settled in.”

She slid off the table and looked back at Dr. Banner. “Am I ok to go? Or did you need anything else from me?”

Tony waved her off, “Nah, we’ll let you know if we need anything, you know like a kidney or your first born.”

She stared at him a brief moment before cracking up laughing.

“I like you Stark. You’re full of shit and not afraid to show it.”

Tony about peed himself laughing.

“Yeah, I like you too, though takes one to know one sweetheart.”

She returned his laugh, “Touché.”

His laughter died briefly as he caught me smiling at him. He quickly turned around and pretended to be busy. Bruce still looked utterly confused by Tony’s behavior.

 

Evelyn

The one named Bucky, or aka Beefcake, said he’d show me to my room. Yeah, not gonna lie, if given the opportunity, I’d climb him like a tree and wear his face as a pair of panties. Damn he’s hot! Even behind the bulky hoodie you could make out how built he was.

I tried to remember all I could what the media said about the Avengers. But I don’t remember him. I mean he looks familiar, but I just couldn’t place him. Maybe it’s the beard or the long hair throwing me off. I wonder if it would be rude to ask? Ah fuck it, it’s the end of the world, what do I care if it’s rude or not?

“Which Avenger are you? I don’t remember seeing you in any promo photos before the shit hit the perverbial fan.”

He was walking silently next to me this whole time. He looked over at me and gave me a shy smile.

“I’m not really an Avenger..not technically I guess.”

I looked him over from head to toe and he visibly tensed.

“I mean, you definitely fit the bill of a superhero. Why, what were you, a bad guy? A super villain that turned over a new leaf and now work for the goodies?” I laughed, but then stopped when he cringed. Oh. “Wait, you were a bad guy?! Oh Shit! Wait! I do remember you now! You’re the Winter Soldier. Wooooow! Dude! Can I totally see your metal arm?”

He blinked at me a few times and we stopped walking. “Uh...sure.”

He took his hands out of the hoodie. His left was covered in a black glove. I watched as he slid the leather off and flexed his fingers and held it out for me to see. I have always been fascinated by technology. In fact before dropping out of college I was going for a degree in Bioengineering.

I reached out and took his hand in both of mine, sliding the pads of each finger along his palm.

“Wow, this is so cool.” I turned his hand over and traced the metal plates that led to his wrist. “Can I...” I motioned toward the rest of his arm.

He hesitated for a moment and I almost backtracked my request, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

Without warning he removed his hand from mine and pulled the hoodie off over his head. He wasn’t wearing anything else underneath it. I could feel the intensity of my blush. Oh my...it’s been so very long since I’ve seen this level of male yumminess! Have mercy!

He cleared his throat and I realized how much I was staring and imitating a large mouth bass on a hook. Whew! Put me back outside, my face could melt all the snow!

“Uh..umm..”

He held his arm out again. I licked my lips and came closer to him.

Taking hold of his wrist with both hands, I began to slide my fingers up his forearm. I turned to the side so I could fully appreciate the whole arm. My left palm slid across his bicep and he flexed it. I gasped and gripped him out of surprise.

“Wow! God damn that’s hot!” My face nearly looked sunburnt from my blush. “Sorry..that was inappropriate.”

He ducked his head and seemed to blush himself, giving me a crooked smile that made my insides melt into a puddle of goo. Oh man, I am so in trouble with this one. He flexed again and I literally fucking giggled. Jesus Christ Evie! Get your fucking act together! I’m acting like a damn 13 year old with a crush!

I did my best to hide my reactions as I examined the rest of the arm. I went behind him and smirking, I took the opportunity to truly ogle him properly. Well sculpted back and an ass for days! I definitely felt the urge to grab a handful of each globe.

Swallowing hard, I skimmed my left hand across his shoulder to where the metal met deeply scarred skin.

I cringed, “I’m not hurting you am I?”

He let out a small laugh, “No, definitely not hurting me.”

I could hear the teasing in his voice.

He glanced back at me when I placed my right hand flat against his back and trailed it down his spine. His eyes were intense and it made me acutely aware that I hadn’t bathed in a while and probably smelled really bad. Let’s not even discuss the fact I haven’t shaved my legs or arm pits in forever and a day. Not feeling the whole sexy thing right now.

I quickly withdrew my hands, “Ok, I’m done groping you now. You may redress, though I will file a complaint on behalf of every red blooded woman left alive that covering all that up should be a crime.”

He chuckles and pulled the hoodie back on. He left the glove off.

“A crime huh? Duly noted.”

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, then I realized he was supposed to be showing me to my room.

“Uh, so this room I’m staying in...”

His eyes widened, “Oh, shit, sorry Doll, it’s right here.” He pointed to the door behind me.

“Oh, cool. So, I know I’m presuming a lot right now, but since you all seem to be ok in the electricity department, does that mean you have running water? Like as in a bath?”

He reaches over and opened the door, “Why don’t you go check it out for yourself.”

I giggled again. Like seriously, what the fuck dude?! Stop fucking giggling! Jesus! The room was amazing, like being in a five star hotel amazing. When I got to the big bathroom I stood in the middle of the room and gawked at how amazing it looked.

“It..it has a garden tub?”

He laughed and reached over to a hidden panel that made a screen pop up. “Jacuzzi too.”

I turned and looked at him, “Jacuzzi? Does, does it have hot water?”

He nodded yes. I made something in the line of a squeak and a squeal then proceeded to throw myself at his chest and hug him as tight as possible.

He wrapped his arms around me and pat my back as I cried into his chest. It was happy tears.

“Oh my God, hot water! I miss having a hot bath, I just want to be clean and feel pretty again! This is better than Christmas and really good weed! Fuck it, it’s even better than sex!”

He pulled me away from his chest by my shoulders and smiled, “A hot bath is better than sex? Who the hell have you been fuckin little girl?”

I’m not even sure why I said what I did next. I’m just gonna blame delirium and total giddiness over the prospect of a hot bath.

“Well not you obviously.”

I just sort of gawked at him after saying it. There was a few beats before he laughed and shook his head, releasing my shoulders.

“Damn Doll, you want that itch scratched, just come knockin on my door.”

Whaaaat?!

My jaw clicked together and his metal hand came up and tapped my chin to close it. With a wink he walked off and spoke over his shoulder before leaving me alone.

“I’ll let you know if I find any good weed. Otherwise, enjoy the bath.”

I continued to just stand there like an idiot several moments after I heard the door click shut.

“Oh yeah, I am totally fucked! Well, at least I hope so anyway.”

Oh fuck it I thought and giggled like a damn idiot and may have even done a little dance.

I checked out the controls of the Jacuzzi and started the water as I looked for soap and shampoo, and hopefully a GD razor. I’m definitely not gonna sniff up Bucky’s tree looking like a female Sasquatch. Nope! Even I have my limits.

Stripping out of the scrubs I was apparently changed into, I briefly wondered what happened to the clothes I was in. Hopefully they burned them, they definitely needed it. I looked under the sink and almost cried again when I found a package of razors. I clutched them to my chest and sighed happily.

Stepping into the tub, the hot water stung a bit, but I didn’t care. After almost a year of cold baths, hot was a welcomed feeling. I moaned lewdly as I slid into the bubbling water.

“Oh Lord! Bucky better be a damn God in the bedroom if he think he can outdo this! I think I have died and gone to heaven!” I said loudly to myself.

I can’t even tell you how long I stayed there, soaking up the warmth as if it would be the last time I’d feel it. Eventually I washed off and shaved everything that needed shaving. Yup..down there too, because, damn, Sasquatch indeed!

Once I finally and reluctantly pulled myself from the tub, my skin was red and almost sore from the scrubbing it got. There was a floor length mirror in the bathroom so I decided to go take a look. I’ve purposely avoided looking at my reflection since this whole mess started.

I shrugged at my reflection and turned and checked out my body. A lot thinner than I use to be, but then again slight starvation will do that to a person. I ran my fingers through my wet curls. I hated having to cut my long hair, but it was a hazard. Damn zombies kept grabbing it or it would get caught on fencing or some shit. It had to go.

I wrapped a towel around my body when I heard a knock at my door. I grinned and hoped it was Bucky to come ‘check’ on me. Oh hey Bucky..oops, my towel just fell randomly. My how did that happen? I giggled and shook the ridiculous idea out of my head. He’ll think I’m a slut or something.

Opening the door, I couldn’t help but hide the disappointment that it was not in fact Bucky. It was someone I hadn’t met yet. A woman. A very familiar looking woman.

“Oh, hi! You’re the Black Widow, right?”

The redhead smiled, “Ah so you do know who I am. And here I thought I’d have to introduce myself.”

She told me she and Clint Barton or aka Hawkeye, just got back from a scouting mission down south. Looking for more variety of food sources such as seed of fruit trees to grow in the hydroponics bay Tony told me about. Seriously, this place is amazing! A damn Garden of Eden even!

Natasha was nice enough to lend me some clothing to wear until we could find more clothing that would fit me. I found out a few things from those clothes. One, Natasha is a little taller than me. Two, she had bigger boobs than me. And last but not least, she has amazing taste in panties! This stuff looked expensive!

I had an urge to go knock on Bucky’s door and let him see what he thought of my new shave job. But instead I passed by the bedroom and the big huge fluffy and inviting bed. I squealed and launched myself on to it and snuggled in. Wrapping myself in downey white softness, I found myself quickly drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow...I’ll do it tomorrow.

I smiled as I realized there will be a tomorrow. I felt safe and secure here. Able to relax for the first time in over a year.


	6. Cuddling

Evelyn

Intense shaking woke me up from a deep sleep. I grumbled and rolled away from the annoying movement.

“Evelyn, wake up!”

My eyes jerked open at the sound of a male voice near my head.

I screeched and sat up fast, my forehead colliding with someone. The pain was instant and I clutched my head and fell backwards. Only to find myself laying flat on my back in the floor with a hard thud.

“What the fuck?!”

When I eventually opened my eyes, I hear cursing that sounded muffled. Along with laughing. Tony was standing in front of me with a huge grin on his face as he laughed.

“Well, definitely didn’t expect that reaction. Nice going kiddo, you just broke Bucky’s nose.”

I gasped and stood up, seeing Bucky holding his nose, with blood pouring out.

“Shit!”

I jumped up onto the bed and pulled a pillowcase off one of my many pillows and knee walked over to where he stood.

“Oh Geeze, I’m so sorry! Damn you have a hard nose.”

I handed him the makeshift rag and then pulled him into the bathroom. He tilted his head back.

“No! Don’t do that! Look down, otherwise the blood will go down into your stomach. I’ll get some ice...wait, do you guys have ice??”

He nodded and mumbled, “Kitchen, freezer.”

I kinda wanted to squeal with glee at having ice but more pressing matters were present at the moment. It wasn’t until I opened the freezer and the cold air hit me, that I realized I only had on a pair of black lace panties and matching bra.

I shrugged after looking at myself. Oh well, if they can’t handle a little skin, then that’s on them. Though I was kinda bummed that Bucky’s first time seeing me clean and half naked was when I’m nursing his bloody nose.

I walked in to my bedroom and Tony was still laughing, though sitting on my bed.

“You do realize you’re only wearing lingerie, right?”

I winked at him, “I do.”

He motioned toward the bathroom and stood.

“Gotcha, come see me in Medical when you’re done, with whatever you both are doing here.” He winked back and walked out of my quarters.

I think Tony will be my bestie for sure, just saying.

Coming back into the bathroom, Bucky was leaned over the sink and trying to clean his face up.

“Let me help you, here, I have some ice.”

He looked at me in the mirror, “It’s alright, I heal fast. The bleeding has almost stopped.”

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his metal arm and pulled him back to sit on the toilet seat.

“I know, but I still want to help. Why are you and Tony in my room anyway?”

He grunted as I placed the dishrag filled with ice on his nose. He took over holding it.

“You wouldn’t wake up. Jarvis tried several times so Tony and I decided to check on you.”

“Why were you trying to wake me up. I was sleeping so good.”

He laughed, then hissed at the pain it caused his nose. “You’ve been asleep for the past 18 hours. I..We were worried that something might be wrong. But obviously you’re ok.”

His eyes raked down my body with a smirk on his face. Oh good, he did notice.

“Yeah, I am. I haven’t slept well in a really really long time. I guess being finally in a safe place, my body just needed to catch up on some sleep. Sorry to worry you.”

I felt his eyes on my backside as I went and got a washcloth and wet it in the sink. I slowly pulled the ice off of him and set it on the counter.

“Look up for me.”

I stepped between his knees and cupped his face with my left hand, gently wiping him clean with the rag in the other. My eyes held his and I felt such a pull toward him, like gravity.

I gave a small gasp as I felt his hands start to slide up my bare legs. His eyes looked dark, I could feel his pulse where my pinky lay against his neck. It was like a jackhammer, matching my own. God, I wanted his touch desperately. It’s been way too long since a man had touched me so intimately.

I set the rag down once he was clean, returning my hand to his cheek, sliding my fingers along his jaw.

“Bucky...I know I just met you, but I think I kinda want to kiss you right now.”

His hands made it to my hips and squeezed, pulling me even closer.

“I think I WANT you to kiss me right now.”

Leaning down and tilting his head up, I pressed my lips to his. It was slow at first, both just exploring the feel of the other. But then his hands went to my rear and palmed the fleshy globes, a moan leaving his throat that I swallowed whole.

I finally pulled up for much needed air and his erratic breathing almost echoed in the bathroom, mine included.

“Damn Doll, you have no idea what I want to do to you right now.”

I laughed and ran my hands through his hair, making his eyes flutter almost closed. I admired his long lashes and how they fanned across his cheeks.

“Probably the same things I want you to do to me as well.”

He groaned and pressed his forehead to my stomach, brushing his lips against the soft skin exposed.

“It’s been a really long time. Since...”

I understood completely. “Me too.”

He pressed feather soft kisses along my stomach and continued to Palm my ass. God if he could only feel how wet I am right now! He smelled so good, felt good too. The feel of his hard body against me and the warmth of his skin made me almost light headed.

I curled my arms around his head and shoulders, pressing him more soundly against me. I hummed in delight at how wonderful it felt to be held again. The heat was slowly dissipating and being replaced by something else. Something I hadn’t felt in a very very long time. Intimacy.

That feeling of just holding someone close and enjoying being in their presence. I realized it’s been almost a year since anyone’s hugged me, well except for the brief one I got when I squealed about the hot water. But this..this kind of intimacy, it’s been years.

I placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, then laid my cheek in its place. He sighed and released my rear to wrap his arms around my waist to hold me tight. His face was essentially buried in my breast, though I doubt he’d protest. He could have made a more sexual advance toward me, but instead he seemed to be enjoying the feel of being hugged just as much as I was.

I’m not even sure how long we stayed there. I even began to hum a song I long since forgotten the lyrics, yet the tune still remained. I couldn’t even begin to tell you who sang it. Some random song I heard on the radio as I drove to and from work. Or maybe it was a song played on the old jukebox the regulars loved to put their quarters into.

He began to move and slowly let me go. I didn’t let him go far.

He smiled almost shyly up at me. “I, I don’t know quite what came over me. At first I really wanted to haul you up onto that counter and make you scream my name over and over. But then..I don’t know. This has never happened to me before.”

I giggled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “What? You’ve never just cuddled with a woman before?”

He laughed and shook his head, “Actually no. Never really wanted to. Until now. It should feel weird, but..”

“It’s not. Yeah, same here. I just met you. I shouldn’t feel this comfortable with you holding me. Right? Maybe it’s because I haven’t been held by anyone in a really long time.”

He seemed to regard my answer, mulling it over in his head.

“I haven’t been held since I was a kid.”

I looked down at him and he tried to hide the sadness I saw in his eyes by burying his face again against my upper stomach and breasts. “That long?” He nodded yes. “Why?”

He sighed and pulled back again, “War happened, then Hydra. No one wants to hug me after this.” He held up his metal hand. “Don’t really like people touching me to tell you the truth.”

This made my heart hurt. He didn’t like being touched?

“But you let me see and touch your arm. You’re letting me touch you now. Does this bother you?” I definitely didn’t want to hurt him in any way.

He gave me one of his crooked smiles, “Funny thing, it doesn’t. I actually like it when you touch me. Kinda shocked the hell out of me actually. I don’t even think Tony has touched the arm that much in the few years I’ve known him. He practically foams at the mouth to get his hands on it.”

I made a decision, one that perhaps in any other circumstance would have seemed odd or out of the ordinary. But I was never one to follow the norm, always creating my own path in whatever I set out to do.

I released him, only to put my hand in his metal one. “Come with me.”

He didn’t even protest as I led him out of my bathroom and back into my bedroom. Climbing into bed, I settled against the pillows and beckoned him to join me. His eyes widened just slightly.

“No sex, just cuddling and maybe a nap.” His eyebrow rose in question. “I promise I don’t bite...much.” I could help the small laugh at the innuendo.

“But you just slept 18 hours straight. Now you want to take a nap?”

He shook his head as if the thought was ridiculous, but still kicked off his shoes and began to undress. He truly was magnificent. Perhaps I was only kiddding about the no sex part. We’ll just see how this goes.

He was naked except his black boxer briefs. It wasn’t lost on me that he was most definitely had a chub going on. Unless he was just that big even flaccid. Gulp! I sighed in contentment as he slid in next to me and wrapped me in his arms, pulling me to his chest.

I tucked my head under his chin and laid my cheek against his chest. I was able to hear the deep thrumming of his heart and hear the air going in and out of his lungs. It was thrilling yet relaxing all in one.

“I thought Tony wanted me in Medical. What did he want anyway?”

Bucky laughed and held me just a bit tighter. “They just wanted to get more blood samples. There was some specialized tests they wanted to run. But nothing that couldn’t be taken care of tomorrow.”

I grinned at his mention of tomorrow. “Does that mean you’re staying?”

He paused a brief moment before answering me. It wasn’t exactly what I expected. “I got nowhere better to be. You?”

I sighed and wrapped my arm around his middle. “None that I can think of.”

His right arm slid up my arm and held me even closer. Every once in a while I’d feel the soft caress of his lips against my forehead. I even felt him smell my hair. I allowed myself to imagine this is what it must be like for couples who are in love and go to bed together at night. Melting into each other’s embrace and just being content. I really liked it. In fact I may have to do something to ensure this happens more often. Maybe something a little more permanent. Bucky was definitely a keeper.


	7. Tattoos

Evelyn

I awoke with a smile, Bucky’s nose was buried in the back of my neck, lips peppering kisses along my hairline.

“Well, that’s one way to wake up.”

His throaty laugh could be felt all the way down my spine.

Rolling over, I reached out and ran my fingers along his jaw, enjoying the scratch of his beard. I wondered what it would feel like on other parts of my body.

“What are you thinking about that’s got you blushing like a tomato?”

“Oh, several things really.”

He pulled me closer, grinning like a fool. “I think I’m going to have to know what these several things are.”

His breath caught in his throat as my hand left his jaw and trailed down the column of his throat, across his Adam’s apple that moved as he swallowed, then down the broad expanse of his chest.

“What exactly do I get if I tell you?”

I knew I was delaying the inevitable, but the tease back and forth made my heart beat just a little harder. He hummed and let his eyes wonder down my chest to where my breast were being contained by Natasha’s bra.

“Maybe I’ll make sure those thoughts become reality. All you have to do is tell me.” I practically purred as I closed my eyes and imagine his mouth on every inch of my body, leaving beard burn in its wake. “Oh I’m definitely going to have to tell you now.”

I giggled as he pushed me onto my back and hovered over me. My hands were caressing his sides, teasing my fingers along the waistband of his underwear.

His voice was husky as he spoke, “I’m waiting Doll. I’m all ears. Enlighten me.”

I licked my suddenly dry lips.

His eyes tracked my tongue as it glided across my bottom lip. His own mimicking the same path along his as he watched.

“I was thinking about how it would feel to have your beard touch me...all over.” His eyes darkened and a low groan left his sinful lips.

His devilish grin set my insides on fire. “Just my beard huh?” He pressed his clothes erection against my core and I gasped from the contact. “Is that the only part of me that you want touching you?”

Rolling my hips against his, he made a low growl deep in his chest, eyes fluttering closed slightly.

I lifted my right leg and slid it along his outer thigh, then hooked it around his leg and pulled him harder against me.

“What do you think?”

He moaned and lowered his head, trailing his lips up my sternum and nipped at the edge of the lace that lay against my right breast.

“Oh I think you want me to fuck you until you’re not able to walk without help little girl. Is that what you want? Do you want my cock buried in your tight little pussy so deep that no other man could possibly touch the pleasure I’m going to give you?” His breath was hot on my neck as he spoke against the shell of my ear.

Any thoughts of going too fast and perhaps slowing down, they evaporated like ice in the desert. I whimpered at his lust filled words. I love it when a man talks dirty. It really gets my motor running, and Bucky knew it!

“You want my beard on your body? You got it Doll. Let me know if you decide you want more than just my beard.”

I writhed beneath him as he began to slide his cheek and chin across my chest. A caress of lips here, a small lick of his tongue there..and oh Lord that wonderful scratch against my sensitive skin was almost too much!

With skillful fingers, that definitely said he’s done this a time or two, he reached under me and unhooked my bra. His eyes held mine as he bit into the material between my breasts and pulled the lacey material from my body. I bit my lip to try and not moan from just that one simple act.

With approving eyes, he looked down at my naked chest and a wicked grin spread across his face.

“Well, would you look at that.”

He found my tattoo. I smirked, “Like what you see there stud?”

He bent down and slid his tongue along the inked skin on my left breast. I shivered, especially when that tongue made its way across my hardened nipple.

He propped himself up and brought a finger up to trace the yellow bird.

“What is it?”

I giggled, but then remembered that he may not know because of ‘who’ he is.

“It’s Woodstock. He’s the bird best friend of a Beagle named Snoopy.”

He regarded my tattoo for a moment, then smiled as he looked down my body.

“Is that the only tattoo you have?”

I gave a half grin and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, “I guess you’ll just have to look and find out.”

It’s like I suddenly gave him a mission in life...find the painted skin, kinda like where’s Waldo. He knelt between knees and I couldn’t help but see just how much he was turned on. Those boxer briefs were struggling to keep him contained.

His eyes roamed my torso, then down the length of my legs, even lifting them up to check my feet.

“Nope, nothing there. Maybe...” he put his knees on the outside of my thighs. I squealed loud as he suddenly flipped me over onto my stomach.

His large hands, one cool and one warm, slid down my back and across my rear, searching every bit of skin showing.

“Nothing there either. Only two more places to check.”

I groaned into the pillow below me as he slowly peeled the black panties down over my rear, bending my knees and pulling them completely off my body.

His palms slid along my rear, “No tattoo here. Though a nice red hand print would look nice.”

I gasped as he smacked my ass. Not enough to really hurt, but enough to feel it straight in my already soaked pussy. “Bucky...” I whined and squeezed my thighs together, I was beyond needy at this point, and he still hasn’t put his beard all over me yet. I may just spontaneously combust!

He slowly rolled me over and his eyes looked down. His smile showed that he’d found what he was looking for.

“There it is...and I definitely know what that is.” I laughed as he scooted down and spread my legs wider to fit himself back in between them. I gasped as he bent down and rubbed his nose along the freshly shaved skin of my mound.

“How very appropriate, putting a little kitty on your...kitty.”

He laughed at his own words. It was my first ever tattoo. I was eighteen and Emily and I ran to the first tattoo parlor we could find. I wanted it somewhere that my parents wouldn’t see it. It wasn’t fancy, just a simple black cat. But to me, back then, it was a way of doing something so naughty that I knew my parents wouldn’t approve of.

“So, does this little kitty have a best friend, like the bird?”

His breath fanned my heated lower lips and it took everything in me from thrusting up into his mouth.

“Depends, you got a cat treat tattooed on your dick?”

He laughed, and not just any laugh either. It was a full on belly laugh. “Not that I’m aware of Doll, why you want to look?”

I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked down at him. Face mere inches from my aching pussy.

“Bucky, as much as I love this little talk we’re having about tattoos and best friends, if you don’t fucking put your tongue in me soon, I’ll finish myself off while you watch.” My voice had a definite growl to it.

He laughed again and nipped the tender flesh of my mound. “I don’t see the punishment in that, but if it’s my tongue you want Baby Doll, you got it.”

He dove into my pussy like a man starved. I arched up off the bed and screamed. Thumbs pulled my lips apart as he plundered my depths with his hot tongue.

I gripped his hair and the sheets below me, trying desperately to hold onto my sanity. “Oh Fuck, God yes!! Ju just just like that! Fuuuck!!”

He laughed against my pussy, the vibration adding to the pleasure. I was so turned on from the very beginning that I was already on the verge of cuming.

I was panting and calling out his name, over and over again. Just as I was about to shoot off, he pulled away from my pussy.

“No! Fuck, why did you stop?! I was gonna cum! Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve cum?! Fucking Christ dude!!”

He wiped his mouth and crawled up my body. “Not nearly as long as I have sweetheart, and if you’re gonna cum, it’s gonna be on my cock.”

If he had even touched me as he said that, I would have came anyway. Jesus! Fine, he wanted me to cum all over his cock? I was more than happy to oblige him.

“Then what are you waiting for? Make me cum on your cock.” I stretched and preened under his heated gaze, eager to feel him inside me.

He looked me over thoroughly before getting up off the bed and stripping out of his boxer briefs. I moaned and gripped my breasts in each hand as I saw his cock spring free and bounce proudly in front of him. It was large and almost painfully red. It bobbed with his pulse due to how turned on he was. I could almost image the feel of his bulbous cock head laying against my tongue. Later...I’ll do that later.

He climbed back up onto the bed and in between my knees. Each hand grabbed a knee and spread me open, my feet planted flat against the bed. He groaned and bit his lip, taking his cock in his right hand, stroking himself a few times to take the edge off. I could see the glistening of pre-cum on its tip.

He reached down and dipped his metal thumb just at my entrance and pulled up some of my arousal. With his hand planted on my pubic bone, holding me down, he stroked my clit with his thumb. I pinched my nipples and moaned, my core throbbing and begging to be filled.

He just sat there on his knees and kept looking at me, not moving forward. His eyes caught mine and I wiggled my hips, “What are you waiting for? I’m more than ready for you, trust me. I think I was ready for you the moment I saw you in Medical after I woke up.”

He grinned and reached down cupping his own balls, squeezing slightly. “Damn Doll. I’m hesitating because I’m not sure I can do this without cuming inside you. Because once I bury myself, I’m not gonna last long. Without a condom or three, I’m kinda trying to calm myself down.”

I laughed and sat up a bit, my thighs draped across his own, considering how wide he had me spread.

His eyes followed my right hand as I slid it down my belly and into my pussy. His eyes widened just a bit, his grip on his own cock tightening. After gathering my arousal onto my fingers and palm, I wrapped my hand around his hard cock. I could feel his pulse and it made me clench in anticipation.

“Fuck! Doll you gotta stop...when I say it’s been a long time, I wasn’t exaggerating.”

I gathered his pre-cum onto my thumb and brought it to my mouth, sucking it and tasting his salty essence.

He literally whined and shuddered all over. “Christ!”

I laughed and peaked up at him, eyes hooded with lust.

“Don’t worry Bucky, you can cum in me as many times as you want.”

He whined again and seemed to not believe me, gripping my knees tight to the point of almost painful.

“But what about..”

“I have an IUD.”

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as they snapped up to look at me.

Without another word, he wrapped his hands under each knee and lifted my bottom up off the bed and slammed hard into me. We both screamed. His head tilted back, exposing this glorious neck, mouth open wide, eyes scrunched up as if almost in pain. I was so wet that he bottomed out in that one hard thrust.

He had only paused for a moment, to get his breath back, before beginning his assault. His hips pistoned into me at record speed. There was nothing for me to do, he held my body prisoner to his baser needs. I was just along for the ride. And boy was it one hell of a ride!

My whole body shook as I came, back arching and hands gripping at the sheets to hold myself somehow to reality. Just as I regained some kind of composure, I looked down to where he was pounding into me, watching his cock slide in and out with ease. The sounds were lewd and so fucking sexy as hell.

He cried out and I knew he was about to come. Quickly he pulled out his cock, sliding it through my folds and gliding against my clit over and over and he came. He spilled his seed onto my hairless mound and belly. Just as the last shot left his cock, he growled and shoved back inside me.

Two more times he fucked me like a wild man, only to pull out and cum. Finally after three consecutive orgasms, he began to slow his thrusts down. He leaned over my body, panting and looked absolutely wrecked.

“That good huh?”

He only nodded as if his voice just wouldn’t work at the moment.

He was still lazily thrusting into me, making jolts of arousal shoot through my body. All while he had his trio of blissful euphoria, I was building again to my own second orgasm. He heard me whimper and felt me rolling my hips into him.

His voice sounded just as wrecked as he looked, gravely and deep. “You needing something Doll?”

I nodded and rotated in a circle on his cock, loving how he filled me so perfectly. I also happen to realize that even after cuming three times, he was still hard.

“Feels like you need something too.”

He was watching where we were joined and laughed, “I’d say sorry, but yeah, that would be a lie. It’s the serum. Practically zero refractory rate.”

I clenched around him and he pushed farther into me.

“Well, it has been a while, I’m sure your balls are appreciating the spring cleaning you’re giving them.”

He laughed and looked down at the mess he made on my belly. “Jesus Evie, it looks like a cum massacre.”

I stopped laughing and a stab of sadness struck me hard.

He had been lazily thrusting into me when he realized my mood had changed.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

I shook my head and quickly wiped at a tear escaping my eye. He leaned over my body and cupped my cheek.

“Talk to me, I’m feeling a bit awkward here Doll. I’m balls deep and the girl of my dreams is crying. I need some feedback here.”

I looked up at him and my heart thudded in my chest.

“I’m the girl of your dreams?”

He actually blushed, ducking his head a bit. “As much as I’d like to say I’m some stud that gets his rocks off on any woman that responds to my flirtations..I’m really not. You’re actually pretty amazing.”

My sadness was almost forgotten, but definitely not by him.

“Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

I cupped his cheeks and sighed, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him further inside me. My breath stuttered as it left my body.

“My best friend was the only one who’s ever called me Evie before.”

He smiled knowingly, “You miss her don’t you?”

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him against me.

“She has the Snoopy tattoo.”

He understood of course. More than most would. He pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss that soon turned heated. I gasped as he began to thrust into me again, hitting me just right.

“God, Evelyn, you feel so damn good Baby.”

I met his eyes and shook my head, “No, call me Evie. I want you to. Please.”

Kissing across my chest and up to my ear, he moaned my name.

“Evie..”

It’s what finally pushed me over the edge, cuming hard and crying out.

“Bucky!”

He bit down into my shoulder as he too was sent over the edge and finally came inside me. I felt something shift inside me, and I knew it was Bucky imprinting himself in my heart. I doubt I could ever let him go now.


	8. Planned Parenthood

Evelyn

We never did actually make it to Medical that day, or the next. Bucky and I spent about 48 hours wrapped up in each other’s arms. It was beyond amazing. I would love to say it was both of us trying to catch up on all the physical contact we have been missing out on over the years, but I knew that would only be a lie.

There was just something about Bucky. The way his face would soften when he smiles or the skin beside his eyes would wrinkle when he laughs. It was small things that set my heart beating like a drum inside my chest.

He wasn’t like most men I’ve known my whole life. He wasn’t selfish or uncaring in his lovemaking. He put his whole heart into it. When I say his whole heart, I mean it. His eyes radiated his passion as he seemed to look right into my very soul as he made me cum, following me soon after.

We were drawn together like two magnets, never straying far from the other. If I went to the kitchen to make some tea, he’d soon be behind me, wrapping those strong arms around my waist. His nose burying in my hair, inhaling my scent. Thank God for showers. He’d murmur the most sweet and wonderful things against my skin.

My heart stirred in those two days we were together. My lips craved his, my body ached for his touch. I even searched him out subconsciously while I slept, wrapping myself around him like a vine on a tree. I didn’t quite feel comfortable unless I was touching him in some sort of way. He too would sigh in contentment as his arms would wrap around me and pull me against his chest.

I was falling in love. Though how I knew that was beyond me. I’ve never been in love before, not even a little. The most I’ve ever known of love was for my family and my best friend Emily. This though, this feeling I have deep in my chest as I’m near him, is so much more potent. It felt like a drug being injected into my veins, and now I’m addicted.

We were both cuddled up on the couch, just talking about anything and everything when Jarvis interrupted us.

‘My apologies for the intrusion, but Dr. Banner would like to see you both in Medical. He seemed to be adamant that it was of the utmost importance.’

Bucky groaned and nuzzled into my neck, “Of course it is.” I wrapped my arms tight around his that held me around my waist.

“I think we had better go this time. It is ‘of the utmost importance’.” I had mimicked Jarvis’ tone and inflection which made him laugh against my skin.

I pried his hands from around me while he whined pitifully. I smiled back at him and his pouting face, “Come on Bucky, they said both of us. We can’t stay here forever you know.” I had made it a few feet away only to squeal when he picked me up bridal style.

“Why not? I like having you here all to myself.”

His eyes held mine and looked halfway sad. “I’m not going anywhere Bucky. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

His face softened and he looked almost bashful, “You’re not? You won’t suddenly decide that you want someone else? Dr. Banner seems to want to see you pretty darn bad. Maybe he wants you for himself.”

I laughed at the idea that I’d be with Dr. Banner. “I don’t want anyone else. I just want you.” I felt my cheeks burn bright with the blush I knew was there.

His face lit up, “You want me? As in...to be with me and only me?”

I bit my lip and nodded, hoping he feels the same way. “Yes, you and only you, if that’s ok that is?”

He spun me around until I was dizzy, “Ok!? Oh Darlin, it’s more than ok!”

He curled his arms and brought me closer, head dipping down to kiss me. It made my head even loopier than it was from spinning. I combed my fingers into his hair and hummed into lips, wondering if I’d ever tire of his taste. I doubt it.

We eventually made it to Medical, though not nearly as quickly as I’m sure Dr. Banner would have liked. I knew this, because when we walked in, every Avenger was there with arms crossed and showing signs of impatience. Well, except for Steve who took one look at Bucky and had a huge smile on his face.

Tony rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in exasperation, “It’s about time you two came up for air. I thought for sure we were going to have to turn the sprinkler system on the two of you!”

I shrugged and couldn’t help but laugh, “What can I say, when you find a good thing...you don’t want to let go.”

Bucky grinned like he’d won the lottery, chest pufffing up in pride. God he’s so damn cute!

“All right, all right, none of this mushy crap. Let’s get down to business shall we?”

I saw the seriousness in Dr. Banner’s eyes. He kept fidgeting and cleaning his glasses. Something told me this was a nervous habit of his. I got a deep feeling of unease as I took in the faces of those around me. Uh oh.

I looked at Bucky and he too seemed to realize the aura of the room was one of nervous energy. His brow crinkled and he took a step toward me. I think perhaps instinctually to protect me in some way from an unknown danger we didn’t even know existed. I swallowed and found my throat felt dry, a feeling a dread quickly spreading in my chest.

“Um, ok, what’s going on? Why do I have a feeling I’m summoned here for not very good news?”

Tony and Bruce shared a look and I just knew, I knew this would be bad. They seemed to have a silent conversation between them before Tony groaned and motioned toward me, insisting Bruce be the one to tell me.

“Bruce? What’s going on?”

He sighed and put back on his glasses. “Maybe you should sit down Evelyn.”

Oh Crap, I knew it! Something was wrong. I looked back at the exam table and slowly slip up on it. I looked up and Bucky held my gaze. He was just as nervous as I was.

“Evelyn...we examined your blood. We tried everything we could think of to try and make an antidote or even a vaccine. It can’t be done. Well, not with your blood alone.”

I frowned, “I don’t understand, I’m immune, there has to be something that can be done to be of some use?!” I suddenly felt as if I’d come all this way for nothing.

“There is.” I paused and I stared at him, confused as hell.

“But you just said..”

He gave a nervous laugh, “There’s nothing we can do with your blood...alone. You see, we found that your blood only had part of the puzzle. In order for us to create a vaccine or any hope of a cure, we need the whole picture.”

“So how do you get the whole picture? You don’t need to cut me open and take out my organs or anything, do you?”

Tony laughed and nudged Bruce who looked absolutely uncomfortable for some reason. “Take our her organs! Ha! Go on Brucey, tell her what we need to take out of her. I can’t wait to see the look on her face!”

What? Take out of me?!

I looked at Bucky and he was looking back and forth between Bruce and Tony, trying just as hard as I was to figure this thing out.

I was getting sick of the run around. “For Christ sakes Bruce! What the hell do I have to do?” He sighed and grimaced as he spoke.

“You have to get pregnant.”

Silence fell over the room. That is until I burst out laughing. “Pregnant? Oh that’s a good one! Which one of you decided to try and prank me? Huh? You Tony? Because that’s fucking hilarious! Right?” They didn’t laugh nor answer me. “Uh, right?” Still nothing. “Wait, are you serious?!”

I glanced back at Bucky and he had a complete look of shock on his face.

“Please explain this to me? How will me being pregnant help with a cure? Because I’m freaking the fuck out about right now!”

Bruce stepped forward and reached out, taking my hand in his. “I know this is a bit much to take in, considering the circumstances our world is in right now. But let me explain.”

I sat in silence as he went over the science of the whole thing. Apparently, as the body grows and ages, the latent DNA that was present at conception and birth, quickly become replaced by what our bodies are now. Essentially they needed the Embrionic stem cells of an immune host to create the cure.

“So you’re saying that the only hope for humanity for a cure, is based upon me having a baby?” I peeked at Bucky who looked withdrawn and pale. He looked how I felt.

Tony reached toward me and held me by my shoulders, “Look at it this way Kid, you’re already halfway there. You’re sleeping with Manchurian Candidtate over there already. You just need to let nature take its course. Right?”

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor and toppling over had us all jerking and looking at Bucky. His chair laid upturned behind him as he scrambled from his seat. His eyes were wide and he looked panicked.

“Bucky?” He backed away and his eyes kept darting between mine and everyone else in the room.

“I...I can’t!” Steve tried to reach out to him but he jerked away as if being burned. “No! You don’t understand! I can’t do this! I won’t! I won’t have any kids! You don’t know what you’re asking of me!”

I felt a deep sadness sink into my chest at his words. If there was anyone I would want to have a child with, it would be Bucky. Yet I could see it in his eyes, he obviously didn’t.

I hopped off the table and approached him cautiously. “You don’t want children? Not even...with me? Not even to save the world?” I didn’t hide the hurt I was feeling. After these last few days, I thought we had something wonderful, something truly meaningful. But his reaction said different.

“No...it’s not about wanting them, I just...can’t! You just don’t get it! Not with you, not with anyone!”

He turned and stormed off, kicking his chair as he went and slamming it into the wall. I jumped and held myself to stop the shaking I could feel in my very soul. He didn’t want a family, not even with me. Especially me. It was hard to take in. My heart felt as if it were shattering.

I stood there for a good few minutes, absorbing everything in, trying to comprehend how I would move forward from this. I knew what needed to be done. I turned and wiped at the tears on my cheeks and looked back at the others. They tried to look away, knowing how awkward this was.

I slowly made my way back onto the exam table and wrung my hands in my lap. “Back to square one.” I took a deep breath and looked up at Bruce. “I’m in. Bucky’s out. What do I do now?”

Tony and Bruce exchanged a look and they both shrugged. Tony walked over and hopped up onto the table beside me, taking my hand in his.

“I guess someone else would be the father. We never even thought it would be anybody else but Bucky..you know considering. I suppose you pick someone else.”

I shook my head. “No, you pick. I can’t..I’ll do whatever you want.”

He squeezed my hand, “You have a say in this Evelyn, it’s your body.”

When I didn’t say anything, everyone began to discuss the matter in front of me. Natasha pointed to Steve, “Well, we do have another Super Soldier here, wouldn’t that make it a better choice, maybe he can be the father.”

Steve shook his head, “Oh no! Don’t look at me! I’m with Bucky on this one, I can’t..I mean I can, but I have my reasons, ok, I just can’t be the father.” His eyes lingered in Tony before looking away.

Clint argued that he couldn’t because he’s married and his wife, who was very much alive and living here in the compound would slit his throat if he had a baby with another woman. Apparently he likes his balls attached to his body. Natasha of course argued that she couldn’t because she’s a woman, unless Bruce and Tony could science the hell out of that situation, otherwise she’d totally knock me up. I had to giggle at that. Clint suggested that Bruce be the father.

He quickly refused, “Sorry, even if I wanted to, I can’t. The process that made the Other Guy, also made me sterile. I’m shooting blanks.”

Tony had remained pretty quiet beside me as the argument went around and around. The entire room went silent when he finally spoke. “I’ll do it.”

I looked at him and he gave me a small smile. “I mean, I’m not married or a woman, and as far as I know, I’m not shooting blanks. God knows I’m not tied down to anyone so they’d care whether or not I’d knock someone up.”

I saw the lingering look he gave Steve. I had a sinking suspicion there was a story there. Those two had history.

He laughed nervously, “As for Thor, anyone here have his cell number in Asgard? Besides him, I guess I’m the next best choice. So yeah, Evelyn, if you’re ok with it. I’d be happy to take one for the team and get you nice and preggers. Who knows, might be fun.”

I laughed at his wink. Steve’s face was red and his fists clenched at his sides.

Bruce leaned against the wall and sighed heavily, “I guess if both parties are willing. I see no problem with it. You two should talk more, make sure this is what you really want.”

I straightened my back and held Tony’s hand tighter. “I’m in. Though I’ll need you to remove my IUD, otherwise this won’t work.”

Clint grabbed Natasha and pulled her from the room, “Aaand that’s where we take our leave. Good luck with that Bruce.”

Steve was the only one left besides Bruce and Tony. “Tony, how can you do this?” I watched them both carefully as they talked.

“What do you mean Steve? You got any reason why I can’t do this? Hmm? Can you tell me why I can’t rock Evelyn’s world and knock her up with my baby? Because if you have something to say, now's the time to say it!”

Steve stepped back and seemed to have a war raging behind his eyes.

“No...I guess I don’t.” He turned and quickly left the room.

I saw the hurt in Tony’s eyes. The same I had when Bucky left not fifteen minutes before. He seemed to gather himself and hopped off the table, talking with Bruce about when to get started and how to make sure I was as healthy as possible and yada yada yada.

I looked at Tony and had to admit, he was very good looking. I’d have no problem responding to him when it came to us finally having sex. Weird, but I would do it, for the benefit of humanity. A small price to pay to save so many of those still out there struggling to survive. This could be the turning point that changes everything. I couldn’t be selfish, I had to ignore my heart, for the greater good.

After some discussion, Bruce said he could remove my IUD today. Give my body a chance to normalize, then Tony and I could start to try and get pregnant. Tony was nice enough to sit with me while the procedure was done. I cried the entire time, wishing I could understand why Bucky didn’t want to be with me like this. He should be the one holding my hand. He should be the father of my baby and no one else. Fate though, had other plans. Fate, sucked!


	9. All In

Bucky

I screamed and punched the wall by my bedroom door and watched the plaster crumble and fall to the floor. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. Panic threatened to choke me as I gulped for air!

I paced and gripped my hair with both hands, pulling and tugging to try and distract me from my internal struggle. Why couldn’t they understand?! I can’t have a baby! I can’t! No child deserves me as a father! Not me! Not this monster I’ve become; murderer, assassin and mindless Hydra footstool!

I looked down at my hands and a vision of a small child laying bloody in my arms forced it’s way to the forefront of my brain. I cried out and fell to my knees. I don’t deserve to be a father. Not when I’ve stolen so much innocence from too many others.

I didn’t even hear when Steve entered my quarters. Nor did I hear him as he knelt beside me. I jerked when he placed his hand upon my back in an attempt to soothe me. I looked up and I could tell he knew why I was upset. Steve’s the only one I’ve ever told about those dark days as Hydra’s weapon. Not everything is in those files Tony has stashed away.

“Bucky, is there anyway you could change your mind?”

I couldn’t believe he was asking me this?!

“Are you kidding me right now?! Steve! You know why I can’t!”

He sighed and leaned back onto his heels. “Tony’s volunteered to be the father.”

I jerked my head up and saw the anguish on his face. I was so wrapped up in my own crisis that I failed to see his pain. He was in love with Tony.

“Say something to him. Tell him how you feel.”

Steve stood up and crossed the room, sitting heavily onto the couch. He placed his head in his hands.

“I can’t Buck. Not now. He asked me to say something and I didn’t. It’s too late. They’ve already removed her IUD. They are committed to going through with this. I have no right to stop it when it means a cure for the horrors plaguing this world. How selfish would I have to be?!”

I sat beside him and nudged him with my shoulder.

“Aren’t we a pair? Me, guilt over my past preventing me from being with the girl, the only girl I’ve ever...God! I’m fucking in love with her Dammit!” I had to shake my head to stop the screaming I wanted to do. “You, too afraid of telling Tony how you feel because you can’t come to the realization that being gay is ok! Even for Captain America. Oh shut up! You know it’s the truth!”

“I’m not afraid of being gay!”

I rolled my eyes, “Oh come on Steve, I’m the king of being afraid of shit, trust me, you’re afraid.”

He groaned and removed himself from the couch to pace back and forth. Weren’t we a pair?

“I’m not afraid of being gay! I’m not! I’m not!!”

I looked at him like he’s grown another head.

“Seriously Steve?! Who was the one that told me just a few days ago about kissing Tony? Sure as Hell wasn't me! You admitted you were in love with him, if that’s not gay I don’t know what is.”

He just stood there with his hands on his hips and glared at me.

“Don’t throw my words back at me, I know what I said!”

He began to piss me off, my nerves already on edge.

“Don’t yell at me asshole! Just because you’re too afraid to get your dick wet down Tony’s throat!”

His eyes widened briefly before he balled his hands into fists.

“Don’t even go there jerk! Who’s the one afraid here huh? You are! All because you feel guilty over murdering some ambassador’s kid twenty damn years ago, you refuse to have a damn kid that will save the entire world! Which in turn made Tony volunteer as fucking tribute!”

He rolled his eyes as I arched mine at his reference.

“Shut up! You know what I mean!”

“So say something you idiot!” He stepped even closer, “Man up and get her pregnant you asshole!”

I growled and punched him hard, sending him flying back against the wall, leaving a Steve sized imprint.

He kicked up off the floor and attacked, punching me back. We fell to the floor and fought, blows being exchanged and blood flowing out of both our mouths from split lips.

I pinned Steve and gripped his wrists tight to the point it would have broken a normal person’s bones.

“Stop fighting me you Fucktard! Get your head out of your ass for once in your life would ya!”

Steve froze and blinked up at me, “Fucktard?”

Just like that the tension was broken and we both broke out laughing.

I rolled off of Steve and laid down beside him in the floor. Both of us laughing hysterically and nursing our wounds. It was several minutes later when the laughter died down and silence fell between us that Steve finally spoke.

“You hurt her Buck. I know you didn’t mean to, but you did. And I know I hurt Tony, I saw it in his eyes.”

I stared up at the ceiling and willed the tears to not come.

“I never wanted to hurt her. I just hope she can learn to forgive me.” I peeked at him, “Sorry I hit you.”

He sighed, “Yeah, I’m sorry you hit me too.” A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Pssht, whatever punk.”

I stood up and offered Steve a hand which he took. We looked at each other for a few moments before Steve rubbed the back of his neck and spoke with a heavy heart.

“So we’re just gonna stand by and let the two people we love the most have a baby together?”

I hung my head, “You can tell Tony whatever you want Steve. But I can’t change my mind. I just can’t pal. I don’t know what to tell you.”

I knew that look in his eyes all too well. He was going to let it all happen. He wouldn’t tell Tony anything because he’s too self sacrificing for his own damn good. We were both going to lose in this scenario. And it sucked!

Tony

The procedure to remove her IUD was a success, though if you take into account her tears, I’d say it was a reluctant success. I led her to my place instead of her own. I didn’t want her to be alone right now. If she felt anything for Bucky like I did for Steve, I knew she was hurting. Hell, call me a selfish bastard, I didn’t want to be alone! Sue me!

I led her to my couch and had her sit down. She had a blank look on her face as she stared ahead. I needed to do something. For some reason my mother entered my thoughts and how she use to come to me when I didn’t feel well as a kid. Not that Evelyn was sick mind you, but I’m sure she felt like shit right now.

I went to my kitchen and put on a kettle for some tea. Once the water was ready I poured two cups with a little honey and lemon and made my way back to her. She hadn’t moved a muscle. Poor kid. I grimaced, I needed to stop calling her that. She’d soon be the mother of my child. That thought alone just weirded me out like you wouldn’t believe.

I sat beside her and took her hand, placing the hot mug into it.

“Here, try this. My mom always made this for me when I felt like shit. Though usually I put some bourbon or scotch in with mine. Probably not a good idea right now since..well, you know.”

She finally moved and cradled the mug and sniffed its contents.

“Thanks Tony.”

I gave her a sad smile. “I’m sure it’s nothing personally against you kid..I Uh mean Evelyn. Bucky, he’s been through a lot. I’m sure he has his reasons for ripping your heart out like he did.”

She sipped the tea and hummed her approval of the taste.

“Yeah, well it still sucked.”

I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, it does.” She shifted on the couch and I could feel her staring at me.

“What?”

She scooted back and copied my position against the couch.

“So what’s going on, or I should say not going on between you and Captain Spangles?”

I couldn’t help it, I about spit my tea across the room.

“See I knew there was a reason I liked you. Captain Spangles, I may need to borrow that one later.”

She snorted, “Sorry, copywriting laws and such. Come up with your own nicknames.”

We looked at each other and laughed. If it had been any other circumstances, I could see myself liking her in more than just a friendly way. She really was something else.

“Come on, spill it, make me feel better about my shit situation. What happened between you two?”

I sipped my tea and sighed, “I may need alcohol for this conversation.”

She pouted, actually pouted.

“Oh alright, quit with the eyes Bambi, I can only take so much of doe eyes.”

She pulled her legs up and tucked them under her, getting comfortable.

“Steve and I...where do I start? We’ve not always seen eye to eye. He saw me as a playboy and self gratifying wannabe hero and all I saw was his puffed up sense of morality and self sacrificing bullshit. It wasn’t always so civil between us.”

She snorted, “No shit Sherlock.”

“I don’t know, things just...changed. The world changed. We changed. We spent a lot of time together. I began to see Steve for who he really is. I thought maybe he saw more in me as well, or at least I had hoped. I lost Pepper, my fiancé pretty early on in the Apocalypse. So I spent a lot of time mourning her death. Steve was there. His presence helped more than anything.”

She reaches out and gripped my hand and squeezed it. “Sorry about your fiancé.”

I smiled sadly at her, “We all have lost people we love in this hell hole of a world. Going on, that’s the hard part. Steve made it easier.”

She finished off her tea and regarded me seriously. “You fell for him, didn’t you?”

I looked at her and realized I didn’t want to lie to her, like I’ve lied to everyone else. “Yeah, I did. A lot of good that did me.”

“Is Steve gay?”

I snorted and kicked my feet up onto the coffee table, “I use to think no, that’s why I kept my feelings to myself. But the day you showed up, we kissed.”

Her eyes widened, “Hey that’s a good thing right? That means he’s at least curious if he kissed you back.”

“Oh he more than kissed me back, it was down right fucking magical! If we hadn’t been interrupted, I’m positive we would have slept together. At least I wanted to anyway. I’ve never been with a man before. I’ve been attracted to the opposite sex, but never acted on it. Image and all with the press. But now, who the hell cares right?”

My eyes suddenly went wide and I sat up straight. “Son of a bitch!”

She sat up with me, “What?! What’s wrong?”

I stood up and paced back and forth in front of her. “That’s why Steve is freaking out! His image! God dammit! Why didn’t I see this sooner?! His whole life he’s been seen as this symbol of moral purity and strength. He’s fighting against his own heart and what’s expected of him. God knows the people before this shit went down wouldn’t have reacted well to a gay Captain America!”

I raked my hands through my hair as I realized what I was fighting against. Caps fear of letting everyone down and this idea of what he should be compared to what he truly is.

“Damn, how do I even get him past this? Should I even try?”

She stood up and suddenly hugged me, it took me off guard. I sighed and caved, hugging her back.

“What’s this for?”

She nuzzled into my neck, “You seemed like you could use it. And maybe I needed a hug too. At least you know why your guy doesn’t want to be with you. Me? I haven’t a fucking clue except maybe it’s just me...maybe I’m coming on too strong and it’s all really just about the sex. And it was really really good sex.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, “Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh, but it’s just all so crazy. We’re sitting here pining over two men who are avoiding us for stupid reasons and we’re the ones going to have a baby together to save the world. How fucked up is that?”

She hugged me just a tad harder.

“Don’t take this the wrong way sweetheart..”

I scooped her up bridal style and held her close to my chest.

She squealed a bit out of surprise. “What are you doing?!”

I smirked down at her and walked her back to my bedroom. “I’m going to ravish you.”

She laughed as I threw her onto my bed. “No you’re not.”

“Yes I am!”

“No...you’re not.”

I jumped up onto the bed and hovered over her, grabbed her sides and tickled her.

She yelled and wriggled around under me. “Oh God!! Stop! Don’t! Stop!”

I paused and smirked down at her, “Don’t stop you say? Well if the lady insists!” I returned tickling her and she squirmed and screamed like crazy.

“Stop or you’ll make me pee myself you idiot!!”

I immediately stopped and laughed at her desperate plea.

“Alright, no peeing on the silk sheets, I’ll quit”

She play punched my stomach which I gave her an exaggerated scrunched up face like she really hurt me. I rolled over onto the bed and rubbed my stomach.

She surprised me by rolling over and curling into my side, rubbing my stomach.

“Thanks Tony.”

I smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

“Anytime sweetheart.”

We lay there for the longest time just holding each other. Her finger traced my arc reactor gently, the action soothing in a way that I didn’t realize it could be.

“Think we can really do this? Have a baby together?”

Her sudden voice brought me out of my thoughts.

“I don’t see why not. You’re not totally unattractive and you know, I’m me. We can totally do this.”

She held me even tighter, “I’m scared.”

I knew the feeling all too well. “Yeah, me too.”

It wasn’t long before I felt her relax against my side and fall asleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling the covers over us both. It’s been a long day for both of us and we definitely could use the sleep. If this whole baby thing was gonna go down, then I better get use to her being in my bed. Because if I’m going to do this, I’m going to be all in. Somehow. I still couldn’t help but have Steve’s face burned into my brain, wishing it was him that was laying curled against me.


	10. The Plan

Evelyn

These last few weeks have been an absolute hell. Steve and Bucky won’t even really talk to either of us, avoiding us whenever they can. So Tony and I have been spending a lot of time together. Not just to distract ourselves from the pain they are causing us, but also to prepare for what’s ahead.

Bruce did some preliminary tests on me when we decided to go through with having a baby. Apparently I was a little anemic and could use a few regular healthy meals before we started trying to conceive. The whole thing still just weirds me out to tell you the truth.

After my follow up with Bruce today, we would finally be able to start trying. But I had decided something that I needed Tony’s help with. If everything goes according to plan, then Tony and I will get everything we want.

I walked into Tony’s quarters since he’s pretty much given me free rein of the place.

“Tony! Come here!”

He came walking into the living room damp and wrapped in just a towel.

I laughed, “Are you trying to seduce me?”

He looked down at himself and smirked, “Why? Is it working?”

Rolling my eyes, I pat him on his wet chest across his arc reactor, “Come on stud, we need to talk.”

We sat down and talked, a lot!

He sat there and just kind of stared into space, “Wow! Just, wow! I don’t know what to think about this idea of yours. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love it, it’s diabolical! It has the potential to either be really fucking amazing or really really bad.”

“So, what do you think?”

He flopped back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, a smile starting to form in his face.

“I think I’m in, definitely! If this works, I’m officially your best friend, no denying it!”

I laughed and traced a droplet of water sliding down his ribs.

“Officially huh? You mean I’m not now?”

“Ok, yeah you are, just don’t tell anyone.”

I chewed my lip nervously, “Can you go through with it, you know, in front of Steve? It may be hard.”

He snorted and looked down at his crotch, “Honey, I’ve been hard for Steve for a while now, hence the long showers.”

I scrunched up my nose, “Ew! Uh no thank you perv!”

“Listen, we need to start this sooner rather than later. You have any ideas?”

He thrummed his fingers across his arc reactor and seemed to think it over.

“You know, I think I actually do. Leave it to me cupcake, I got this.”

I leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. “You’re the best Tony.”

“Yeah, I know.”

After Tony got dressed, thank God, we headed down to the Common area where most of the Avengers tend to congregate this time of day. We were in luck, Steve was there. No Bucky, but we knew if one saw, then the other would know soon enough. I squeezed Tony’s hand for support for what was to come.

With a single look, the act was on. Let the games begin. We walked in hand in hand, laughing. Tony whispering something in my ear that made me giggle. It immediately caught Steve’s attention.

“What’s got you two so happy?”

I could tell he was tense seeing us.

Tony looked up at Steve and grinned wide, “Today’s the big day Steve! Bruce gave us the go ahead to try for a baby. We’re actually pretty excited about it, aren’t we Dear?”

I leaned against his arm and smiled warmly at him.

“I know I am..especially the trying part. Hopefully you’ll do that thing you do that I like so well, you know, when you..”

I pretended to whisper something dirty into his ear. Tony reacted perfectly.

“Damn right I will sweetheart, anything you want.”

Steve’s face grew beet red. “I didn’t realize you two were so in to this whole process.”

He shrugged next to me, “Might as well, since nothing and no one is stopping us, right?”

I nudged him so he wouldn’t take it too far. We wanted to make him jealous, not pissed off. He seemed to reel it in a bit.

“Come on babe, let’s get you something nutritious to eat, after all, we want Tony Jr to have the best start in life right?”

He pulled me close and gently kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned. Inside I was cringing the fuck out. When we pulled back, Steve was nowhere in sight.

Stage one of our plan was a go! Now we just needed to have Bucky see us. Jarvis was kind enough to let us know that Bucky was in the gym. Perfect! Now for a slight wardrobe change.

After putting on some workout gear, Tony and I made our way down to the gym. I had on tiny work out shorts and an even tighter sports bra that barely contained my boobs. Tony came in behind me wearing only a pair of jogging shorts and running shoes.

I knew Bucky saw us because the sounds of him hitting the punching bag stopped completely. I made it a point to not even look at him since I knew he’d be watching our every move. Which of course was perfect!

“Tony, could you help me stretch, my muscles are so stiff from last night.”

Tony smirked and gave me his devilish smile, “Absolutely sweetheart, anything for you.”

I laid down onto the mat and gave Tony my leg. He helped me stretch it back, leaning his lower body into mine. It was quite suggestive if I say so myself. In fact it was such an intimate move that I could actually feel Tony’s dick against my crotch. Thankfully not hard though.

I grunted as he stretched me out, Tony began kissing my neck and across my chest as he got closer.

“Damn you look good under me. I can’t wait to get you naked tonight and make our baby!”

I bit my lip to hide my snort of laughter.

“Me too, I’m definitely needing some TLC, if you know what I mean.”

I giggled as Tony growled and nibbles across the fleshy parts of my boobs.

“Tony! Not here you hornball, save some for tonight.”

I heard the gym doors slam shut. I grinned and then realized Tony was still kissing my chest.

“Uh Tony, he’s gone.”

He looked up and winked, “Sorry, I do still like boobs ya know.”

I pushed him off me, “Jesus this better work soon or it’s gonna get real weird between us.”

“No doubt.”

On our way back to Tony’s quarters we stopped outside his door for a moment before going inside. Tony heard a door shut and heard steps heading our way.

“Ok we didn’t plan this one, but play along.”

He spun me around and pushed me against his door. I gasped as he attacked my mouth in a deep and passionate kiss.

I was about to push him off until I heard a very distinct male gasp. Steve! I decided to put on the show of my life. I really should have been nominated for an Oscar! With a deep moan I melted into Tony, winding my hands through his hair. He hauled me up his body and ground into my core.

I gasped and threw my head back, “Tony! God yes! More!”

He kissed down my chest and palmed my breasts, nipping at the tops. “

Fuck! You’re gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock baby!! So damn good and tight!”

I about called the whole thing off as he started to grind into me, he was turned on! Very turned on!

“Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll know nothing but my name!”

It was then I realized he wasn’t really talking to me, he was saying it as if it were to Steve. That’s why he was turned on...I hope! But for the sake of the show for Steve, I played along, grinding just as hard back.

“Yes! Tony, please!! Fuck me! Fill me up baby!”

I felt him shudder when I yelled about cuming, maybe I took it a little too far? I was so wrapped up in the scene and pretending, that I didn’t realize Steve had left. I could hear Tony grunting and holding me tight.

Finally he growled, “Jesus Evelyn! You gotta stop or I’m gonna cum in my shorts!”

I looked down at him and saw the wrecked look on his face. Oops!

“Oh shit! Sorry!”

He put me down and groaned, “He better respond to that or else!”

I laughed and pulled him inside his quarters.

“Come on, we better get ready for when they come. At least I hope they do.”

Tony flopped down hard onto his bed and reached down, grabbing his hard cock and stroked it a few times.

“Good Lord Tony!”

He looked up at me and pointed, “Your fault.”

I scoffed, “How exactly is it my fault that you’re masterbating in front of me, eww by the way!”

He held tight to his hard junk, “You had to go full on porn star out there, talking about cuming inside you and all, good God! I was already turned on!”

“Sorry, I just got all wrapped up in it, wanting to put on a good show. You kinda just threw that one on me, wasn’t really prepared. Besides, you were totally thinking about Steve, right?”

He gave me a look that definitely said ‘Duh!’ “It started out that way, but once I got myself worked up, it was pretty much the friction that kept me that way. Jesus I’m hard!”

I blushed and looked away, “Well, take care of it or something!”

He growled! “I’d love to but you’re kinda right there!”

I turned around and looked at him, it was hard to keep my eyes off his dick.

“Need some help?”

His eyes widened and he sat straight up.

“Yup! That did it, I’ll be right back!”

He got up and walked awkwardly toward the bathroom. I couldn’t help but laugh. Poor Tony.

I sat on the bed and watched the clock, wondering how long he’ll be. I didn’t want him to be rubbing off one when the boys arrived. Well, if they arrive.

“I can’t do this with you listening cupcake!”

I laughed and threw myself back onto the massive bed.

“Oh come on Tony, it’s not so hard. Ok maybe in your case it is.”

He groaned.

“Make it quick! They may be here any minute!”

He suddenly came stalking out of the bathroom stark naked, pun totally intended.

“Jesus!”

I turned away from him. I tried to rid my mind of him walking out with his hard dick pointing straight out from his body. Jesus! He really was in a pickle!

“You wanna take care of it for me? Huh? Didn’t think so! It’s hard to do when someone else is here. I usually think about Steve and I’m good to go, but I’m so God Damn nervous about this working that I just can’t seem to concentrate!”

Oh man, poor Tony indeed!

I heard a commotion outside Tony’s quarters, we both froze and looked at each other with wide eyes!

“They’re here! Shit!!”

I quickly got undressed, except for my thong panties that were under my workout shorts.

“Whoa! Nice rack!”

Ugh! “Shut up Tony! Now get on top of me you dork! And no touching me with your penis! Eww!”

We quickly got into position with Tony on top of me.

As soon as the front door was kicked open, I grabbed Tony and grinned, “Kiss me!”

He dove in and the act was on! He writhed above me and I growled when I felt his cock rub against my thigh. He mumbled a sorry against my lips.

“Get off her!”

I gasped as Tony was grabbed and thrown off me into the floor.

“Bucky?! What the hell! Why are you here?!”

Ha ha, I knew why he was there! I covered myself up trying to be bashful in front of him.

“You know damn well why I’m here! You can’t do this! You can’t have a baby with Tony!”

Steve looked down at a naked Tony and was practically drooling as he saw his cock out.

“You were actually going to have sex with her?! Why?! Why Tony?!”

He stood up and pushed him hard against his chest!

“You know fucking why you emotionally constipated moron! If you’re too damn scared to admit you want to fuck me, why not let someone else right?”

I didn’t get a chance to see how it ended because I was scooped up off the mattress and hauled out of the room, boobs handing out and everything! I stayed silent watching the veins pop out of Bucky’s neck and temple as he seethed with anger and jealousy. He was like a caveman coming to claim what was rightfully his! I loved it!!

He took me to his quarters and marched me straight back to his room, throwing me onto his bed with a large bounce.

“Jesus! Bucky! What the hell?!”

I sat wide eyed as he practically ripped his clothes off his body to get naked.

“Don’t you dare let that idiot touch you again! You’re mine! Only mine! Only I get to fuck you! Got it?”

I gasped as he crawled over me and attacked my lips in a hungry anger fueled kiss! It was exhilarating! I had never felt such passion before. I was practically gushing from the moment he touched me! Hell, from the moment he came into the bedroom at Tony’s if I’m being honest.

He palmed my breasts and ground into me, he was so fucking hard, I could feel his pulse even through my thong! He growled and suddenly flipped me over onto my stomach, making me squeal a bit in surprise. I felt his metal hand wrap around the thong and ripped it from my body.

“Bucky..” I whined, needy for his touch.

“That’s right! Say my name baby!! My name! Only my name! Before I’m done with you, my name will be the only thing you can remember!”

He hovered over my back and slid his cock in between my legs that were straight and pushed together since his legs were on the outside of my own.

I felt him at my entrance and I whimpered with need, missing the feel of him inside me badly. I cried out as he slammed into me! The position made me even tighter around him and his cock hit my gspot straight on the money!

“Bucky! Oh God!!”

He grunted and moaned as he fucked me hard and fast!

I screamed as he smacked my ass with his flesh hand.

“This ass is mine! Only mine! I’m going to fill you up with my cum Darlin!! Fill you so full that it runs down your inner thighs!”

I moaned and wanted to thrust back into him, needing to cum so damn bad!

“Bucky!! Please!”

I felt him stiffen and roar my name to the ceiling as he came inside me. Another smack to my ass had me whining and pleading for more! Just as the last spurts of his cum entered me, he grabbed me and made me sit up onto my knees, his cock still buried deep inside me. With arms wrapped around my body and clinging to my breasts, he fucked me.

My orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks! I screamed and clawed at his arms across my chest, his hold so tight I couldn’t thrust against him like my body wanted. I was just his puppet to fuck as he wished, and I only wanted more still! He definitely wasn’t done with me yet.

I could feel his cum sliding down my thighs and I moaned from how amazing it felt. With lightening speed he moved me yet again and I was on my hands and knees. At least in this position I had some room to move against him. He held my hips hard to the point of bruising and continued to fuck me.

I lost track of how many times he came inside me, or for that matter how many times he made me cum. We lay tangled up in each other and covered in sweat, my thighs and pussy coated in so much cum to the point of being almost disgustingly obscene!

He finally picked himself up off my chest where he had collapsed and looked at me, eyes full of remorse.

“I’m so sorry doll, please, please forgive me! I’m a fucking idiot! I can’t bare it for you to be with anyone else. I’ll do and say whatever you want as long as I can call you mine again.”

He cupped my face and I saw his eyes water up with his emotions.

“I love you Evie, please, come back to me. Let me be the father of your child. I’ll beg on my knees if you want me too, just name what you want and I’ll do it.”

I wiped at the tear that slipped down his cheek.

“Anything?” I asked him with a small smile, my own eyes misting up.

“Yes, baby, anything!”

I bit my lip, “You want to father my baby?”

He nodded and kissed my forehead and cheeks and even my nose.

“Yes, I know I said I can’t and I’ll explain all of that in time why I said what I did, but mostly I was afraid. But I’m not afraid anymore, only if I can never have you in my life again. I can’t live without you.”

A tear slid down my cheek as I cupped his face and felt the scratch of his beard.

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m already pregnant then huh?”

He froze, I smiled.

“What?” His mouth hung open in shock.

“Dr. Banner confirmed it with his tests he did today. I’m pregnant Bucky. It’s yours.”

His face lit up like the Fourth of July!

“Oh my God! Are you serious?! You’re...I’m ...oh God!! Baby!”

He kissed me and held me so tight.

He suddenly pulled back and looked down at me, “Wait a second, what was all that with Tony then?”

I laughed and linked my hands around his neck, pulling him down toward me.

“That was mine and Tony’s way of forcing yours and Steve’s hand. Make you see what you were missing. It was all an act. Besides, you’re the only one I will ever want to have a family with. I love you Bucky.”

His face shined pure joy! He never looked more beautiful than he did in that very moment.

He paused and grimaced as he looked down at the mess between us, “I didn’t hurt you did I? I didn’t hurt the baby?”

I laughed at his concern, “We’re fine, in fact, I think I could definitely go another round before the jacuzzi calls our names, what about you?”

His hardening cock answered that question for me.


	11. Acceptance

Tony

I watched at Bucky picked up Evelyn and marched her out of my quarters. Well, so far the plan for her has gone well. Now I’m having to deal with a pissed off Steve Rogers, which is kinda a huge turn on.

“Are you even listening to me Tony?!”

I had gotten distracted by Evelyn leaving. “Of course I’m listening, you’re being a complete dick! And not the good kind either!”

Steve’s face went red with anger.

“I’m being a dick?!”

I rolled my eyes, “Yes you, definitely not me, who actually has their dick out!”

He stepped toward me and his fists balled up. Good grief! What’s he gonna do? Punch me?!

“For someone who was so adamant that I admit how I feel about you, you sure did move on pretty quickly!”

I rolled my eyes, “Pretty sure it was just an act to get you and boy wonder to suck it up and admit you’re both being fucking idiots!”

And here I thought he couldn’t get any angrier.

“Is this a joke to you? Playing with a person’s feelings!”

I stepped closer to him and so did he, we were only about two feet from the other now. I was painfully hard still and having Steve raging in front of me wasn’t helping the situation at all.

“Of course not! I don’t want to play with anyone’s emotions! I just want you to admit you have feelings for me! Why is that so hard for you?”

He growled out between clenched teeth, “I don’t have feelings for you!”

I sighed, here we go again!

“Oh I get it, you don’t lie, accept to yourself and to me! Mr. Self Righteous! What are you afraid of Steve? It’s just me here, just me. No one else! You can’t tell me you don’t feel something for me, because I know different. That kiss we shared proves it!”

Come on you idiot! Just admit it already! I can’t take much more of this.

“You just don’t understand!” He turned away from me and it seriously pissed me off.

“I don’t understand? Really Steve?! You don’t think my image meant anything to me before the Apocalypse? I’ve been attracted to men and women since puberty. No one knew about the men, Dear ole Dad couldn’t have that tarnish the family name, now could he?”

He tried to walk away. Oh no sweetheart, we’re not done yet! I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to look at me.

“The world doesn’t give two shits if you’re gay or bi or whatever! They’ve got survival on the brain right now! Just fucking tell me how you feel! That’s all I want! I need to know I’m not the only one that feels this way. I’m in love with you moron!!”

His eyes went wide and he gasped, staring at me as if what I said couldn’t possibly be true. “Tony...I can’t...I..”

I growled and punched him hard, sending him sprawling across my bedroom floor.

“How dare you! How dare you fucking kiss me when you have no intention of following through!”

He lunged at me and pushed me hard against the wall. “Fuck you Stark! Fuck you!”

I screamed back, “I’m naked and ready Pretty boy! Bring it on!”

There a brief pause before all hell broke loose.

“God damn you Tony!” He grabbed my jaw and held it tight in his fist as he slammed his mouth onto mine.

It was as if a fireball of emotions exploded in my head, Steve was kissing me!! Hell yes! I grabbed ahold of him and tried to pull him closer. He ripped his lips from mine and grabbed my hands, pressing them against the wall by my head.

“You want to know what I feel? What I want? I’ll show you what I want!”

Steve had finally snapped! He kissed me again and leaned his hard body against mine. Stealing my very breath right out of my lungs from his intensity. I yelped as he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me from the wall. Face first I was thrown into the bed as Steve climbed on top of me.

He grabbed my hair again and pulled my head to the side as he kissed and bit down my neck and shoulder. My hard dick which never quite went away, got even harder and as it was pressed against the cool silk sheets of my bed.

“You have no idea what I want to do to you!”

Oh I had an idea all right, a pretty big one of the feel of his cock hard against my ass says anything.

He kissed down my back then suddenly flipped me over. His eyes were wild, he was finally letting loose! He stood up and quickly stripped himself of his shirt, popping the top button of his khakis. Fucking hell that’s hot! I licked my lips and saw how much he was tenting his pants. My dick bounced with how turned on I was!

I tried to reach for his pants and he quickly grabbed my hands, pinning me down again as he pressed himself against me. I moaned at the feeling his hard cock pressing against mine. I was nearly delirious with want! I needed Steve so badly that I could taste it!

“Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you Tony? Tell me what you want me to do!”

I rolled my hips against his and I hissed at the exquisite feeling it generated.

“Yes! Please! I want you to fuck me! Suck me! Anything! Jesus Christ! Just fucking touch me!!”

His lips took mine again in a heated kiss that made my head spin. No other kiss prior compared to this one. He knew what I wanted now, and I definitely knew what he wanted, even though he hadn’t put it to words.

I whined pitifully when he pulled away from me, ending the kiss. He released my hands and began to kiss and lick his way down my chest, his tongue tracing an erotic path around my arc reactor, down the flat plains of my stomach and abs. My hands gripped the sheets below me, eager for more!

Steve grabbed my cock and I nearly came up off the bed, calling out his name. He licked the tip experimentally then growled and slid my cock inside his mouth. I grabbed his hair and couldn’t help but thrust up into his mouth. It felt amazing! His tongue and mouth so hot and pleasurable that I was already on the verge of cuming!

“Fuck! Steve! Oh God that feels good! I’m close! Fuck I’m close! Don’t stop!”

He pulled off my dick with a loud wet pop and I nearly jumped up to kick his perfect ass!

“Oh no! You don’t get to cum until I say so!”

Fuck!

“You’re gonna cum only after I’ve fucked your ass into submission!”

I think I may have died and gone to heaven.

He stood up and stripped off the rest of clothing. My mouth went dry...oh God! I may have bitten off more than I can chew! Well chewing wasn’t exactly my problem. Taking his monster cock in my ass on the other hand..daunting.

“Steve...I’ve never. Don’t get me wrong, I do fucking want to. But damn son! Where have you been hiding that thing?!”

He grinned and leaned back over me, grabbing my right hand and pushing it onto his cock. It twitched and pulsed under my fingers. My mouth literally watered.

“I’ve never done this either.”

His anger was slowly dissipating and his insecurities were starting to show through.

I stroked him and he whimpered, eyes fluttering closed as he panted. He was hard as steel yet velvet soft all at once. He was perfect!

“I need you Steve. Please.”

His eyes opened and he nodded, swallowing hard.

I motioned toward my bedside table, “Lube, we’ll need it, trust me.”

He smiled and got up off of me to retrieve the bottle of lube I always keep handy. A man can hope and dream can’t he. He stood in front of me and I couldn’t help myself, I sat up and grabbed his cock with both hands, stroking him. He hissed and moaned my name.

I moaned in unison with him as I took him as deep as I could down my throat. He even tasted like perfection! He gripped my hair in one hand and my shoulder with the other. His knees almost buckled as I rolled his balls in one of my palms.

“Tony, God! I need you! Please Baby, I need you so bad!”

Finally! We’re getting somewhere!

I released him reluctantly and turned around giving Steve my ass. My cock dangled between my thighs already leaking pre-cum. If I didn’t have him soon I think I will go insane with desire! I looked back at him and Steve looked so uneasy, unsure of what to do.

“Lube your fingers Steve, open me up, stretch me so I can take you.”

He nodded and snapped open the lube, applying a generous amount onto his right fingers. I shuddered as his left hand rested on my rear and spread my ass a bit. I scrunched my eyes up in anticipation, hungry for his touch.

With the first touch against my puckered hole, I whined and pushed back against him. One thick finger slid past the tight ring and entered me.

I gasped and he stilled, “Are you ok? Am I hurting you?”

I shook my head hard, “No! Fuck no! More, please, I need more!”

He pushed in another finger, then a third, scissoring them to spread me wide open. I was beginning to shake with how eager I was for him to finally fuck me.

“Please, Steve! I need you, please!”

When I heard the lube open again, I trembled. His fingers left me and I was left aching for his touch. But I wasn’t left waiting for long. The moment I felt the blunt head of his cock against me, I pushed back to try and take him in.

“Easy.”

Steve was trying to get me to slow down. I wasn’t sure if it was for mine or his benefit.

I gasped and hissed at the sting and burn as he pushed slowly inside me. I purposefully relaxed and tried to push him further inside me. I could barely wrap my mind around the fact that Steve was actually fucking me! Finally after all this time!

It felt like forever before I felt his pelvis lay flush with my ass cheeks. He held me tight by my hips and we both panted at the feelings he was creating for both of us. He started to rub his hands up and down my back, it took me a moment to realize he was actually talking to me.

“So good, you feel so good Tony, so tight! You’re beautiful like this with my cock deep inside your ass. God I love you like this.”

My heart leaped...did he say what I think he said? “Please Steve..move! MOVE!”

He pulled almost all the way out and my heart thudded in my chest as he slammed his hips forward again.

“Fuck!” He growled out behind me, gripping my hips hard to the point I knew there would be bruises later.

His thrusts increased and I was crying out his name. Begging and pleading for more and more! I couldn’t get enough of the feel of him.

He pushed me forward a little on the bed and growled as he pushed my head down and held me there. He went wild! Pounding into my ass with abandon! He tilted his hips and I cried out, he was hitting my prostate with every thrust now and I was seeing stars! I had never felt anything so wonderful before in my entire life!

He leaned over me and was breathing heavy into my neck. Pleading with me to cum for him.

“Cum for me Tony. I need to feel you cum on my cock baby. Come on, let me have it. I love you so much! Cum with me.”

Without even touching my cock I shot off like a rocket the moment Steve said he loved me.

I cried out and shook all over as my orgasm peaked. Steve slammed a few more times before I felt his hot seed pour into me, warming my insides!

“Steve!”

I collapsed onto my stomach, not even caring that I was laying in my own cum. He followed me down and laid limp against my back. I could feel his sweat on his chest.

I grunted and whined as he slowly pulled out of me. I missed the feeling already. He rolled off of me and for a few moments there was only the sounds of heavy breathing. My nerves got the best of me since he hadn’t said anything else.

My heart ached at the thought that he’d regret this. That he’d pull away and I’d never get to feel him against me again. It was almost too painful to imagine. But then his arm wrapped around my back as he curled into my side, a soft kiss placed on my shoulder blade.

“I meant every word Tony.”

I turned in his arms onto my side and looked at him. Truly looked at him. He had tears in his eyes as he cupped my cheek and stroked my goatee.

“I’m sorry that I fought this so hard. Fought you. I do love you Tony. I do. It scared me to death, but I can’t deny how I feel anymore. The thought of you being with Evelyn nearly killed me.”

I smiled and turned my lips into his hand and kissed his palm.

“About time Rogers. I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever give in to this. Give in to me. And for the record, I’m scared too. This is not exactly a norm for me either. But I think as long as we’re honest with each other and have each other’s back. We’re gonna be ok.”

He grinned and blushed like a strawberry.

“I think I got more than just your back.”

I pulled him closer and kissed him breathless, feeling his cock harden between us. Thank you Dr. Erksine for the Super soldier Serum!

“Maybe you’ll let me return the favor. What do you say Steve? Wanna let me top you?”

He reached down and grabbed my cock, stroking it until it began to harden as well.

“You can top me all you want Tony. I’m done running and fighting this. It hurts too much. I’m tired of fighting who I am. I need to just come to terms that I’m still me, but a better me since I love you.”

I’m not usually one to get too choked up, but hearing Steve say he loves me...my heart nearly burst.

Tears slid down my face, “You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear you say that. I’ve dreamed of this day. A lot actually. But nothing compares to this. It’s so much better.”

We spent the night together, and yeah, I totally topped Steve. It’s by far the hottest thing I have ever done. Fucking Steve and having him beg me to cum was a beautiful site to behold! And to think, I have the rest of my life to enjoy this. Strange how it took the end of the world for my world to finally make sense and find the happiness I’ve always craved.


	12. Language

Steve

My eyes roamed his chest, taking in ever hill and valley his muscles created. I longed to lean over and map out a path with my tongue from his Adam’s apple to the wonderful happy trail peaking out from under the crisp black sheets of Tony’s bed.

I dare not wake him, he’s sleeping so soundly, light snores emanating from his perfectly kissable lips. I just took him all in, everything about him. I’ve spent so long fighting this and now I finally get to be with the man I love. I exhaled. The man I love. Four words that prior to the last eight hours had caused me so much inner turmoil...now, probably the best four words in my vocabulary.

I laid my head back down upon my pillow and continued to watch Tony sleep. I blushed as I remembered every single moment we spent together last night. The exquisite feel of being inside him, the exhilaration of him inside me. His mouth wrapped around my cock, that skilled tongue of his being used for more than quick witty comebacks and sass.

Everything about Tony was beautiful, even the long brown lashes as they fanned across his cheeks as he slept. The slight grey hairs he hates so much at his temples, even the scars on his chest that he feels insecure about...all perfection, on him.

Is that what love does? It puts rose colored glasses on you to where the person you’re infatuated with becomes the embodiment of beauty. But then again, even before I knew I was in love with Tony, he was all that and more. Even when he was pissing me off.

My eyes drifted south and a small frown began to replace the love sick look on my face. There, just barely peaking out from under the sheet, a hand shape bruise lingered on his hip. I had let myself get too rough with him, my enhanced strength apparently forgotten in the heat of passion. I lifted my hand, wanting to soothe away any pain I had caused him.

My hand hovered over his hip, my fingers flexing and hesitatating. I didn’t want to hurt him anymore than I had. Not to mention he needed his rest, I should really let him sleep.

I inhaled sharply as Tony’s hand suddenly lifted from the bed where it lay between us, gripping mine that was held still a few inches from his body. He lowered my hand and I felt his warm skin below my fingers and palm. Looking up, his brown eyes that were still heavy from sleep, were gazing over at me.

“You didn’t hurt me, so stop looking like you’ve kicked a puppy.”

I gave a sad smile and flexed my fingers over his hip bone, his hand tightening on top of mine.

“Tony..” I wasn’t even sure what I wanted to say really.

Though just saying his name made my heart beat faster in my chest.

“Steve, don’t. Just don’t.”

He knew what I was thinking. Am I that predictable?

I sighed, taking a deep breath to try and rid my mind of the guilt. I had closed my eyes for a few seconds to try and refocus my thoughts, only to open them again to him smiling lazily at me.

“Good morning.”

I couldn’t help but return his smile and blush, “Good morning.” With that, my guilt for the moment, was forgotten.

He let go of my hand and reached up above his head, yawning and stretching. I couldn’t hide the smirk on my face as the act made more of his happy trail become exposed above the sheet. Not to mention the groan he made from his stiff and sore muscles. I did that. I made him feel this way. Warmth filled my chest and spread south, right into my already semi hard cock.

“Jesus Steve, haven’t felt this sore since...well, I can’t even remember actually.”

He laughed and gave me one of his smiles that did strange yet wonderful things to my insides.

“Um, you’re welcome, I guess.”

I could feel the blush creeping across my cheeks and down my neck. This only serves to widen his smile even more.

He turned over onto his side and faced me, placing his palm of his left hand on my bare chest. I’m positive from the smirk on his face he could feel the erratic beating of my heart.

“How are you feeling?”

I gave a small laugh, “I feel great. You know, serum.”

He hummed in understanding, all the while trailing his hand slowly down my chest to my stomach and abs. His eyes followed its path.

“Yes, I do know.”

His voice though still gravelly from sleep, got even deeper as he spoke. When his eyes returned to mine, I nearly shuddered from the lust I saw pooled there. I knew mine mirrored his, my body tingling with the need to feel him against me.

My hand had gone to his outer hip when he rolled over. I palmed and slid my hand up his ribs, feeling the skin stretch as he inhaled deeply. His eyes never left mine. It was as if my hand had a mind of its own, needing to touch him after holding back as he slept.

Wrapping my arm around his waist, I tugged him closer. He audibly gasped since I moved him as if he weighed nothing. Sometimes my enhanced strength comes very handy. Like now.

My palm slid up and down his back, feeling the muscles constrict and ripple. His hips pushed seductively forward and my mouth hung open as I gasped from the contact, eyes almost rolling in the back of my head. He was just as hard as I was.

Opening my eyes again, I looked into his only briefly before lowering my gaze to his lips. Mouth open, his breathing coming quicker. I needed to taste him all over again. So I did. When before I would stuff down every erotic thought I had for him, now, I don’t think I could stop if I tried. Not after knowing what those lips are capable of.

We both gave a soft moan as we kissed. It was lazy at first, just tasting the other, perhaps reminding us both how wonderful it was to finally be able to do just that. A roll of his hips against mine, our cocks pressed against the other, changes the dynamics of the kiss dramatically.

The kiss heated and our tongues tangled together in their own erotic dance. I clung to him like a lifeline, holding me in this moment, holding us both. Even if we don’t have sex, this felt like total and complete bliss. His body may be a wonderland as the song suggests, but his mouth was heaven.

We unknowingly had set up a rhythm. Our mutual pre-cum slicking us both up as we rocked into the other. He clawed at my back as he picked up the pace, moans leaving his throat almost constantly. My own hand trailed down his back and over the curve of his ass that was now revealed from our undulating.

I hissed loudly, breaking our kiss as I gripped his ass and pulled him against me harder. He leaned over and panted against my chest as he tucked his head under my chin.

With one very hard thrust against his cock, Tony hissed out a curse, “Fuck!”, hiking his leg over my own hip.

The action caused more of his cock to press against mine. I could feel the pull in my lower gut, knowing that I would most likely be cuming like this. I didn’t care. This moment was so beautiful and perfect. He was perfect! His sounds I’ve become intimate with told me he was close to cuming as well. I needed it more than breath in my lungs at the moment.

“Tony.” I moaned his name and gripped his ass hard, sliding further down until I could feel his puckered, yet still slick hole.

My cum still slowly leaking out of him from last night. He groaned and gasped as I slid my middle finger inside him. He made a choking sound and tried to push back onto my finger.

“Yes, God yes!”

His hot breath disappeared from my chest as he lifted his head. He reached up and gripped the hair at the back of my head and pulled me into a sloppy kiss. It was not so much kissing as it was panting into one another’s mouths.

I knew from the tingling at the base of my spine that my orgasm was eminent. I wanted, no, needed him to cum with me. Pushing my arm I had been previously laying on under Tony, I cupped the back of his head lovingly just as I pushed another finger into his ass.

He cried out and dug his nails into my lower back, arching into me as he came. I grunted as my own orgasm slammed into me from hearing him voice his pleasure. I could feel his cum soaking my lower abdomen, mixing with my own. The feeling was so erotic, his sounds beyond sexy as hell, made a second orgasm hit me just as the other subsided.

When I finally got my breath again and was able to open my eyes. I found Tony looking at me with wide and amused eyes.

“Damn Rogers, where the hell were you hiding that last night?”

I laughed through the heavy breathing and pulled him flush against my chest, hugging him reverently.

“I’m just as surprised as you are. That was...was...”

“The hottest f’n thing I have ever seen in my entire GD life.”

I paused my laughter and pulled back just enough to see his face. There was silence for nearly a heartbeat before we both cracked up laughing.

“Nice sensor there Stark.”

He nipped at my flushed throat, I could still feel his smile against my heated skin.

“I aim to please.”

It just set me off again on another fit of laughing.

I realized I still had my fingers buried in his ass and slowly removed them. He groaned and rolled his hip.

“Uh, I think we need a shower.”

I pulled back a bit and looked down at the huge mess we had both made.

“I agree.”

I reluctantly pulled myself away from the warmth of his body and stood up off the bed. Extending a hand, I held it out for Tony to take. After his eyes roamed my body from head to toe, he smirked and took it. Once we were both on our feet, he made an undignified yelp as I grabbed his thighs and pulled him up my body and off the floor.

He wrapped his legs around my hips to hold on, hands wrapping around my wide shoulders.

“You man handling me now Rogers?”

I gripped his ass hard and pulled him against my already stiffening cock.

“Is that a problem?”

He laughed and relaxed against me, “Nope, just making sure we were on the same page here.”

“I think I’m gonna like you man handling me, to tell you the truth. It’s hot as fucking hell.”

I squinted my eyes at him and gave his left ass cheek a smack, another small yelp leaving his lips.

As I marched him into the bathroom for our shower, I growled under my breath and watched his eyes dilate with lust. “Language.”


	13. Good Girl

Evelyn

My eyes fluttered open, a contented sigh leaving my mouth as I rolled over. I frowned when I found the bed empty, Bucky was gone. I sat up and pressed the sheet to my naked breasts. Did he leave?

I had a brief moment of worry that maybe last night was just too much for him. Finding out I’m pregnant was definitely a shock. I guess taking out my IUD the same day we had sex wasn’t the best idea, though, considering my other option was Tony, maybe it was.

Bucky suddenly walked through the bedroom door holding a tray of food. His face lit up with a huge smile.

“Hey beautiful, good morning.”

I smiled back, “Good morning to you too handsome. Was worried you’d left.”

His brow furrowed as he set the tray down onto the end of the bed. Sitting down next me, he cupped my cheeks with both hands.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to come back before you woke up. I had this whole elaborate speech planned and I was going to kiss you awake.”

I grinned and held onto his wrists, “Well, you could always do it anyway. I mean, I don’t mind.”

He gave me a crooked smile and leaned in, kissing my lips gently. “Nah, I’ll do that tomorrow morning, and the next and the next. If you’ll let me.”

I blushed and turned my lips into his palm, kissing him there. Looking up into his eyes, the blue green mesmerizing.

“I think I’d like that a lot actually. Though I’ll have to get use to sleeping next to someone again. It’s been a while.”

He released my face and turned around, retrieving the tray.

“Here, I made you breakfast. I need to take care of my girl.” He set the tray over my lap and I laughed.

“I’m naked ya know. Maybe I should get dressed first?”

He stood up and held up his pointer finger. “Hold on, I have the perfect thing.”

I watched as he went to his closet and pulled out a red v-neck T-shirt.

“Here, put this on.”

I dropped the sheet and held my arms up so he could slip on the shirt. He paused just as it touched my hands and looked at my bare chest. His eyes darkened and looked at me with a smirk.

“Nice view this morning.”

I couldn’t help but laugh.

I coughed to get his attention as he continued to stare and lick his lips.

“Umm, shirt?”

He seemed to come around and blushed a bit before pulling the shirt over my head and covering my naked breasts.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

He had made me scrambled eggs and toast. looked up at him and smiled,

“You have chickens here?”

He laughed and leaned back onto his hands, “Yeah, the chickens were a new addition just this past summer. Clint and Tasha found them on one of their many scouting missions.

I picked up my fork and speared some of the eggs and brought it to my mouth, taking a bite. They were perfect!

“Oh my! It’s been so long since I’ve had eggs. Thank you.”

He ducked his head and nodded toward the food, “You’re welcome, I need to keep you healthy right? Jarvis said a breakfast high in protein would be good and I’ll get some fresh vegetables from the hydroponics bay that you can eat. I’ll stock up.”

I paused mid bite and looked at him amazed.

“You asked Jarvis about how I need to eat?”

He nodded, “Of course I did. I mean we don’t exactly have prenatal vitamins here in stock so I have to do whatever I can to make sure you’re both healthy. Though I think I’ll talk to Nat about seeing if she can find any vitamins on their next trip out.”

I blinked a few times. Both. He’s talking about the baby.

“So, how are you feeling...you know, about the baby? I know it wasn’t exactly planned, but definitely better than getting pregnant by Tony.”

He cringed, “God, don’t even mention that! It makes me mad just thinking about him touching you. As for the baby? The thought of losing you to Tony, it woke me up. I’d do anything to keep you with me.”

I frowned a bit and set down my fork.

“Doing anything for me doesn’t mean you want this baby.”

His eyes widened, “No, that’s not what I...look, I’ve always wanted a family. It’s not a matter of want. I felt like, I don’t know, I just didn’t deserve to have one. That I shouldn’t have one after all I’ve done.”

I reached out and pushed some of his long hair behind his ear.

“I know a little about what you went through, what you’ve done, you know, from before. From what I recall, it wasn’t your fault. You would never have done those things now right?”

He shook his head, “No, of course not.”

I smiled and picked back up my fork. “See, you are not what they made you do, emphasis on made.”

“I know all this, trust me, Steve likes to remind me all the time. But he doesn’t live with the memories I do. I remember every single person I was made to kill. Every. Single. One.”

I reached out and took his hand, “I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make it better for you.”

“You’re doing it. Giving me a family to love and protect. I thought for the longest time that I shouldn’t have one because of the innocence I’ve killed. Especially..."

His voice trailed off and he looked away. I moved the tray off my lap and scooter closer to him, cupping his cheek and making him look at me.

“Especially what? You can tell me. I won’t judge you.”

His eyes looked so haunted and full of pain. “Especially since I killed a child on command and didn’t even bat an eye while I did it. That’s what kind of monster I am, why I thought I should never be a father since I destroyed a family by killing their only child.”

I cringed at the image of him killing a child, but knew he would never have done it if it weren’t for Hydra. Evil fucking bastards!

“Bucky, if anything, you should live your life for them. Be the best you can be, because they can’t. We celebrate the lives of those we lose, not mourn them. No matter how they died.”

He seemed to think this over and stared off toward the window as he looked outside.

“I never even thought of it that way. I just figured I deserved to be punished.”

I sighed and startled him by climbing into his lap and straddling his thighs, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms in turn wrapped around my body and held me close.

“You deserve to be happy. You deserve...me.” I winked at him.

He smirked, “I do huh? What makes you think that?"

I wiggled in his lap and could feel him beginning to harden in his sweatpants.

“Because I know how to make you happy.”

He lowered his hands and gripped my hips under the shirt, pulling me harder against him.

“Mmm that you do. Helps that you don’t have anything on under my shirt. I have to say Doll, you look sexy as hell in my clothes.”

I couldn’t hide my blush if I tried.

Leaning in, our lips met in a tender kiss. I went to deepen it only to pout when he pulled back.

“Don’t get me riled up woman, you need to eat.”

He reaches back with a smirk and grabbed my fork, spearing some egg and putting it to my mouth. I opened willingly and hummed my enjoyment as I took the offered bite.

“Good girl.”

I covered my mouth as I chewed to try and stop my laugh. God knows I didn’t want to spit it out all over him. Once I swallowed, I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?”

I wiped at a tear and poked him in the chest.

“You are...Daddy.”

I snorted and laughed even harder.

He scrunched up his face and looked as confused as ever.

“Ok, you lost me Doll.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“You called me a good girl. Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing. I mean the whole Daddy kink was never really something I went for..but you know if it gets you off and all..”

“What?!?”

I laughed at his shocked expression.

“I am not into Daddy kink! That’s just...I didn’t mean to imply...ok this conversation just got weird. Eat your eggs.”

I winked at him and crawled off his lap, taking the fork from him.

“Anything for you Daddy. I’ll be a good girl.”

His jaw was slack as he watched me crawl back up the bed and begin to eat.

It took him a few moments to come around.

“Ok, I have to admit, that was kinda hot, but I think under the circumstances, I’d rather it not be you that calls me Daddy. If you know what I mean.”

I smiled around a mouthful of eggs and gave him a thumbs up since I couldn’t talk without grossing him out.

Once I swallowed, I crooked my finger at him. He gave me a crooked smile and crawled up the bed and knelt beside me, sitting back on his heels.

“I think I know exactly what you mean. I’m definitely ok with that.”

I paused and then gave him a flirty smile, “Can I still be your good girl though?”

Leaning down and cupping my face he was mere centimeters from his lips touching mine.

“That depends of if you do what your told.”

I bit my lip and breathed in the sweet minty smell of his toothpaste.

“And what’s that? Hmm?”

Tipping my chin up he whispered against my lips.

“Eat your damn breakfast.”

With a quick peck on my lips he hopped up off the bed and winked at me as he started stripping naked and headed toward the bathroom. It was my turn to stare at him with a mouth wide open.

“Then and only then can you join me for a shower.”

It took me all of two seconds after seeing his perfect naked ass disappear into the bathroom for me to shovel eggs into my mouth like a woman starved. I practically choked them down and the toast too. The moment I finished I quickly got out of bed and pulled Bucky’s shirt off.

“Ready or not...here I come!”

“Not until I say so!”

I shuddered at the implications his words meant. Damn! He stuck his head out of the shower already billowing with steam.

“That was quick, knew you would do it if you were properly motivated.”

Just as I got within reach, he pulled me into the shower and backed me up to the cold tile wall.

“So, you want to be my good girl huh?”

I comically nodded and grinned like it was Christmas.

“Oh yes, very much so.”

He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and seductively looked down my body that was already wet from the shower.

“Does that mean you’ll do anything I tell you to do?”

I could see his eyes gleaming with lust and mischief.

“Why don’t you find out.”

I licked my lips, my body humming with anticipation at what he would make me do. The shower wasn’t the only thing getting me wet.

“What happens if you don’t do as you’re told? Do I get to...punish you?”

I tingled all over at his words. “Punish me? Like spank me? I think that’s uh..yeah, I mean if you want to, I’m game.”

His eyes darkened, “Fuck! I love you so much!”

I gasped as he suddenly kissed me.

When he finally released me enough to take in much needed oxygen, I was more than ready to jump Bucky and take what I wanted from him.

“Get on your knees.”

I looked up into his eyes as he growled out the command. I released a shuddered breath and slid my hands down his wet chest as I did as I was told. The corner of his mouth twitching, giving the briefest hint of a smile.

I braced myself against his strong thighs as I settled onto my knees. Looking up expectantly, I smiled as I waited for his next command. His cock was hard and standing at full attention, were inches from my face. I licked my lips, knowing where this would lead, well hoping anyway.

“Open your mouth.”

He was smiling now, arms braced against the shower wall. I obeyed, my onen mouth directly in front of his hard member.

“Now you’re gonna suck my cock like a good girl. Then if you please me, I’ll give you a reward and let you cum all over it.”

I groaned, “Challenge accepted...Sargent.”

He moaned as I took him into my mouth, licking and sucking at the head before sliding down further. His hips pressed forward, trying to go even deeper. Relaxing my throat, I gripped his thighs and swallowed him down. I groaned, letting the vibration travel the length of his dick, making him thrust harder.

“Fuck! Shit, just like that! Fucking hell!!”

He leaned over me, forehead pressed to the cool surface of the tile as he panted against it. His metal hand went to the back of my head and gripped my hair, arching my neck just a bit more. My throat bulged with his cock inside it. I gagged a little and he quickly pulled out, petting my cheek to sooth me.

“Good girl, just breath, you did so good. Damn! I could fuck your mouth for days Evie.”

I almost purred from his praise.

“Stand up.”

He held out his hands and I took the help up off my knees.

“I think you deserve that reward now, don’t you?”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Most definitely, but if you still want to spank me, you can.”

He moaned and kissed me hard, tongue plunging into my mouth where his dick was moments ago.

I yelped as his flesh hand smacked my wet ass cheek, making me jolt against him. “

Wrap those sexy legs around me Doll, I need to fuck you now before I explode!”

Holding onto him tighter I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. My back was quickly pressed against the tile as he continued to assault my mouth, nipping and sucking at my bottom lip.

His cock was throbbing between us, my wet pussy gliding along its length everytime I moved. I needed him inside me badly, I ached to be filled.

“Please Bucky, I need you.”

He pulled back slightly to lift me higher up the wall.

“I need you too.”

He pulled me down onto him, slowly entering me and stretching me wide open. I sighed at the feeling of complete fullness that only he could give me.

We writhed against the other as we made love. His thrusts starting to increase in intensity. I clawed at his back and cried out his name over and over, my peak quickly approaching. His metal hand slid from where it was gripping my hip and slid down the crack of my ass. I whimpered as he swirled a finger around the tight ring of muscles of my asshole.

I’d never had anyone touch me like this before, earlier in bed was the first time anyone had ever breached that part of me. I had been shocked by how turned on it got me and how hard I came with both holes being filled. Slowly he pushed a finger inside me, matching the pace of his cock inside me.

I clamped hard around him as I shot off like a rocket. My orgasm rippled through me in huge waves, each thrust of his hips making it prolong my ecstasy. He cried out into my neck as his hips thrust hard one last time and pressed me hard against the wall as he came. I felt his hot cum coat my inner walls as I continued to spasm around him, milking him dry.

Eventually we washed after a few more orgasms each. One in particular that had me screeching like a banshee as he pressed not one but two fingers into my ass as he fucked me from behind. I had wanted to scream at him to fuck me there, fuck my ass! But I knew it would come in time...eventually I’d ask him. Just the thought of him doing it gets me hot all over again.

I’d never even considered anal before, it just always looked painful or awkward. But now that I know how amazing it feels, I’m ready to know if I can cum like that and just like that. I had a feeling the answer would be yes.


	14. A Surprise

Evelyn

The next eight months went by so very slowly. When the world moves at snail pace, time takes on a whole new meaning. Time in this apocalypse, is a precious and rare commodity.

It hasn’t been all roses and sunshine with Bucky. Yes, we love each other, but that doesn’t necessarily mean there won’t be struggles. Our personalities tend to clash sometimes, especially when it comes to my extreme stubborn streak. Though, in my defense I am very hormonal.

Tony and Steve came out as a couple to everyone. Some were shocked, others not so much. It’s hard to hide a love that strong. I’m happy for them both. Bucky and I can’t be the only ones blissfully in love.

We chose not to know the gender of our baby. It took some convincing on Bucky’s part to get me to agree to it. I wanted to know, he didn’t. He told me that back in his day, women only found out the sex at birth and by finding out early, it took away some of that magic.

Tony and Bruce have been hard at working getting things set up for when the baby comes. Not just the delivery but for what comes after. Making a vaccine or cure or whatever it is they think they can do.

I understand the science of it all and sometimes spend many hours just watching them both converse and go over every minute detail of the process. Some things go way over my head obviously since I’m no genius or have multiple PHDs, hell, I’m a college dropout for Christ’s sake.

Whenever I watch them interact, or Bucky and Steve for that matter, it makes me miss my brothers fiercely. They were my heros, my strength when I felt weak in spirit, even my heart when Mom and Dad seemed to rip mine out from their disappointment.

Being pregnant makes me miss them even more. I daydream often of what they are doing or even if they were alive. If anyone would be, it would be them. They were all so strong in not just body but spirit and the will to live. I wonder if they think of me the same way, or do they assume I’m dead?

“Doll?”

I lifted my head up from my daydream and smiled at Bucky, “Yeah?”

He frowned and came closer, sitting next to me on the bed.

“You look a million miles away? What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Is there something wrong?” His large flesh hand roamed my rounded belly.

“I’m fine. Just, thinking. Wondering about my brothers.”

He smiled knowingly and leaned in kissing my temple.

“You miss them. I know the feeling. Though mine were sisters. At least you have a hope that they are possibly alive out there somewhere.”

I knew how hard it is on Bucky knowing his entire family is dead. That’s why this baby means so much to him. Well, one of the reasons anyway.

“I just wish I knew for a fact, ya know. In fact, I wanted to.”

I cut myself off not wanting to finish the sentence in fear that my words would be misinterpreted.

“You wanted to what? Go find them?”

I looked up into his eyes and saw the sympathy there, and understanding.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you know, before I became the savior of the human race and all. I would have loved to have found a way to somehow look for them.”

I sighed heavily, “I know it’s a long shot, finding a way overseas. We have no idea what other countries look like or if they faired any better off then the United States.”

Bucky held me closer, “You just never know Doll, what the future holds, where this cure will lead humanity. But it can’t get worse, right? We have all hit rock bottom, the only way left, is up.”

I laughed lightly and leaned into him more, loving how he always goes out of his way to make me feel better.

“Yeah, people eating people is definitely rock bottom. Unless people start eating Zombies, then ...”

He made a gagging sound and wrinkled up his nose, “Ugh, Evie, you just had to go there!”

I couldn’t stop the laughter as it bubbled out of me.

I was a few days overdue and Bucky was beginning to become quite anxious.

I tried to reassure him nothing is wrong, “Just means the baby needs longer to cook, that’s all. He or she must like it in there, it’s all nice and cozy inside me.”

Bucky wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively, “I know the feeling.”

I play smacked his chest and continued walking, “James Barnes, you hornball!”

He laughed and caught up to me. “Yeah, but you love it.”

All I did was grin at him as he made it back to my side. We had decided to try walking to try to bring on labor since we didn’t have the meds here to induce labor.

We went outside and I couldn’t help but admire the work Tony and Steve put in to making Lucifer’s barn and corral.

As Tony put it, “Nothing but the best for the new Avenger’s mascot.”

I had to laugh really about the whole thing, pointing out having a mascot named after Satan might not be the best choice.

Tony of course waved my comment off and snorted, “Ah who fucking cares. They can send all their complaints to me personally. Oh yeah, that’s right, I forgot, the people who might give a damn are dead and rotting away. So no bad press.”

Well, when he puts it that way, he has a point. At this juncture, the world doesn’t even know the Avengers are even alive.

Lucifer snorted and pranced at the corral fence as I approached him.

“Hey handsome, how's my big boy doing today?”

He pawed the ground excitedly as I scratched his face and behind his ear.

Bucky reaches over to pet him and ended up shrieking like a little girl when Lucifer started chewing on his hair. I laughed so hard seeing Bucky flailing around and cussing, trying to remove his longer brown lochs from the stallions mouth. Once free, the horse pranced off with more than a few of Bucky’s hairs protruding from his lips.

“I told you he doesn’t like me! Damn horse has it in for me, I’m telling ya!”

I laughed harder and wiped away some tears.

“I think he’s jealous. I haven’t spent as much time with him lately that I use to. Maybe he sees you as competition for his affections.”

Bucky snorted and tied his hair back with a tie.

Jarvis’ voice echoed through the outdoor speakers.

‘Bucky, Ms. Romanov and Barton are enroute back to the compound. They said you would want to know.’

Bucky’s eyes widened just a bit, lips twitching as if he were hiding a smile.

“Did they say if their mission was successful?”

‘They said the package has been acquired and ready for delivery.’

His face nearly split in two with his grin.

“ETA?”

‘Thirty minutes.’

He grabbed my hand, “Come on Doll, let’s go back inside and head to the hanger. Welcome back our friends.”

I practically bounced on my feet in excitement. Nat and Clint have been gone for almost two months. Apparently they were going on an extended hunt for supplies, since we definitely needed things for the baby among other things. I’ve missed my friends badly.

“Slow down Bucky, I’m whale size remember, I waddle, not run.”

He laughed and kissed the knuckles of the hand he was holding.

“Sorry, I’ll take it down a few notches.”

I rubbed my lower back as we walked/waddled back inside the compound. This kid needs to hurry up already, pregnancy at this stage has been very uncomfortable to say the least.

I was nearly out of breath by the time we made it to the opposite end of the compound where the hangers for the Quinjet is usually kept. We had heard the roar of their engines as they landed on the roof and lowered from there into the underground hanger.

I huffed and puffed and leaned against the wall a bit.

Bucky looked sheepish, “Sorry Doll, I guess I should have slowed down just a bit more.”

I waved him off and tried to stretch my back, “It’s ok, it’s just my back really aches. Now come on, let’s go look at all the stuff they found.”

Bucky held his flesh hand to my lower back and led me toward the jet. The ramp lowered and out came Nat and Clint, big smiles on their faces.

“Hey you two! Welcome back! What did you find? Anything good?”

They looked at Bucky and a funny expression crossed their faces.

“Oh I think you’ll love what we found.”

I took a few steps forward then froze, my mouth hanging open in shock as I saw what next came out of the Quinjet. My brothers! All three of them!!

I cried out and screamed as I raced, well as quickly as I could go, toward them. They did the same.

“Oh my God! You’re alive! You’re here and alive!”

They surrounded me and held me close. My oldest brother Evan spoke first,

“Dammit Evelyn, we about lost all hope at ever seeing you again. You have some pretty amazing friends.”

I had to agree.

My brothers looked just as I remember them. Evan the eldest, Edward next, then Erik...yeah apparently my parents had a thing for names beginning with E. I turned around and looked at Bucky who I knew had something to do with this.

“Bucky, did you do this?”

He shrugged and motioned toward Clint and Nat, “Well, technically they did. But I did sorta convince them to take a trip overseas to try and find them. I knew how much you missed them.”

I rushed to him and hugged him as tight as I possibly could.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Eddie laughed, “So I take it this is the guy who knocked you up?”

Evan smacked him in the back of the head, “Shut up Dick! She’s saving the human race remember.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

All three of them took turns introducing themselves to Bucky. Thanking him for bringing them Stateside since they didn’t have the means to do so.

Erik eyed Bucky up and down, “He looks like a good strong provider. Helps that he’s a super soldier.”

Bucky frowned a bit in confusion.

Eddie groaned, “Still, he use to be a killer...I know, I know, big on the use to. But can we trust this guy to take care of our Evelyn and her baby?”

Evan sighed and looked apologetically toward Bucky.

“Sorry Dude, these two can be assholes sometimes. We know you’ll take good care of our sister. You have all this time, through her entire pregnancy. I’d say that’s proof enough for me.”

Erik and Eddie groaned and nodded in agreement, though reluctantly.

I cringed, “Sorry Babe, these three have always been a bit overprotective of me.”

He swallowed thickly as he eyed the three muscle bound soldiers staring him down.

“Uh, yeah, no problem, I get it. I was like that with all four of my sisters as well.”

Erik gasped, “Four? Dude! You get my vote. Anyone who can put up with four sisters is a fucking hero in my book. This one was always giving us fits.”

I gawked at the insult, “Hey! I wasn’t that bad!”

Evan snorted, “Uh, yeah you were.” The other two nodded in agreement at the same time.

“Well fuck you very much!”

They all three laughed and reached out to hug me. Evan kissed my forehead and smiled against my skin.

“We wouldn’t have had it any other way Sis. You have no idea how much we’ve missed you.”

His voice wavered a bit which brought tears back into my own.

“I think I can imagine, if it’s anything like how much I missed all of you.”

We all began to head back up to the main level. My brothers laughed and joked around with Bucky and my friends. Teasing Bucky about how they each need to sit him down for the ole ‘Big Brother speech’. Something about not hurting me and cutting off his balls. Bucky visibly flinched at the thought.

I could barely contain my excitement as we all walked together. My brothers surrounded me as I went. All of them were six foot tall and built. In fact, Evan riveled Bucky and Steve both. Maybe even Thor from the pictures I’ve seen. I couldn’t help but notice the looks he and Natasha were sharing. Oh, well, this could get interesting.

I began to slow down a bit and lag behind when my back began to hurt worse. Bucky turned my way, seeing my grimace.

“Baby? Everything ok?”

I opened my mouth to assure him I was fine, only to gasp and hold my belly as the pain from my back spread to my abdomen.

“Ohhh!”

Every single person froze and looked at me with wide eyes.

Bucky rushed to me,

“Evie?! Oh God, are you in labor?”

I tried to breathe in through my nose and then out my mouth through the pain. Once I was able to open my eyes again I laughed a little at all their faces. Every single one of my brothers looked panicked, right along with Bucky. Natasha and Clint had huge grins.

“Uh, I think that’s an affirmative Bucky. Baby is a Go.”

I was ushered quickly as possible toward Medical. I had to convince Bucky and all my brothers that I was capable enough to walk on my own, thank you very much.

“Has she always been this stubborn?” Bucky asked Evan.

“You have no idea.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, ok, whatever Dick.”

We both shared a warm smile at being able to banter again. It felt amazing.

Entering Medical, Tony and Bruce were already waiting for us.

“What took so long?”

Bucky sighed and told Tony, “She INSISTED on walking herself.”

Bruce and Tony laughed as they guided me into their makeshift delivery room. Tony suddenly stopped and turned around.

“Hold up a damn second, what’s with the muscle brigade?”

I panted a bit as another contraction hit, “Tony, meet my brothers; Evan, Eddie and Erik.”

Bucky rubbed my belly, feeling the tightness there.

“Maybe we should take care of introductions later.”

Bruce agreed, “Yes, I agree, we need to get you settled.”

I sighed and was allowed to be led away.

I looked back at my brothers and smiled, “See you boys later, I’ll be the one holding a baby looking exhausted.”

Eddie laughed, “We’ll be out here worrying like good brothers should.”

Evan winked at me, “You got this Sis, we’re here if you need us. We’re not going anywhere.”

A few moments of silence passed then Evan smacked Erik on the back of his head, “Say something to her you twit!”

He groaned and held his head, “Dammit Evan! What do you want me to tell her?”

Evan rolled his eyes, “Something encouraging would be nice.”

Erik smirked and looked at me, “Give’m hell in there Evelyn, and you know, good luck on the, Uh, squeezing a baby out of your cun..”

Evan smacked him again. “Seriously?! That’s what you come up with? What the hell dude?!”

Erik shrugged, “What? It was encouraging!”

I laughed my ass off the entire way to the delivery room.

“God I’ve missed them so much. Now, let’s get this show on the road.”

Bucky grinned wide and leaned in, kissing me soundly.

“Good idea.”


	15. Hope

Evelyn 

The labor was hard and very long, a full 22 hours, which was not only exhausting, but everyone else around me was exhausted as well. Finally the time had come, the head had finally came out with a head full of dark brown hair, just like it’s Daddy. 

With one final hard push, with Bucky behind me practically folding me in two, our baby finally made an appearance. Healthy lungs screaming the arrival into this world. I collapsed back onto Bucky, completely wore out, sweat covering my body.

Bucky held onto me so tight as we waited to hear what Bruce would tell us. He looked up with excited eyes, “It’s a girl!” We both cried and wrapped our arms around her as she was placed upon my chest. 

She was perfect, but big! We found out later on that she weighed a whopping 9lbs! No wonder she took so long coming out. Bucky was in love the moment he laid eyes on her. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she’d have the big ole scary Winter Soldier wrapped around her tiny pinky.

Bruce and Tony collected what they needed and even though I was reluctant to do so, blood from our daughter. They wanted to see if she was immune as well. 

Bucky sat beside me, curled into us as we all bonded. She had finally stopped crying and looked up with watery eyes at both of us. She had her father’s eyes as well. I couldn’t be happier! 

“We need to name her.” 

I looked up at him and nodded, “I know, I was thinking about the name Emily. What do you think?” He smiled and leaned over, kissing our daughter on her head. “I think Emily is perfect.” Since the moment I became pregnant I had hoped for a girl to name her after my late best friend.

We talked a bit and snuggled more before Bucky took her to show the others. It allowed me a few moments to rest.

Bucky

Even though she was 9lbs, she looked so tiny in my arms as I carried her out of the delivery room to show all the anxious family and friends. Even Evie’s brothers stayed true to their word and waited the entire 22 hours.

When I walked out everyone was sitting around talking, some even sleeping. “Hey guys.” Eyes all popped up and mouths went wide in smiles. 

Evan, Eddie and Eric all rushed over to see the baby. Big ole muscular men and each one had tears in their eyes. Erik who had been my biggest critic, reached out and grabbed my shoulder, squeezing tight. “You did good Sargent, you did good. You’re ok in my book.” All I could do was smile.

Evan rubbed the baby’s soft hair, “Well, you gonna keep us all in suspense? What is it, girl or boy? Don’t forget the name.” 

Steve caught my eye and he had the biggest smile on his face. His happiness for me was very evident. In fact he practically radiated happiness.

“It’s a girl.” Everyone cheered. “I’d like everyone to meet Emily Hope Barnes.” They loved the name. Evan smiled and sighed knowingly, rubbing his hands down his tired face. “I had a feeling she’d name a daughter after Em. She was like a sister to Evelyn, hell to us too. Broke our hearts when we found out she didn’t make it.”

They all of course knew without asking why we gave her the middle name Hope. We felt it was fitting since her conception and birth was giving the entire human race hope of a future without the horrible virus spreading the globe. 

Natasha cooed at the baby then looked up at me. “How’s Evelyn?” I handed Emily to Steve to hold since he looked about to burst to get his hands on her. “She’s good, exhausted, but good. I think she may be my hero to tell you the truth. Seeing her give birth to our daughter, makes me love her so much more than I thought possible. Aaaand I think I owe my mother an apology.”

Natasha hugged me and congratulated me again, telling me to give her best to Evelyn. One by one, they soon began to leave and head to bed. It was 3am. Steve handed me back Emily. “I’m so happy for you Buck. She’s beautiful, just like her mother, though, I think she looks more like you.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle as I looked down at the now sleeping baby. “You think so?” He nodded, “I do. Tell Evelyn congratulations for me and when you guys are ready, I’ll let people know when you’re ready for visitors.” 

I hugged Steve the best I could and almost choked up when I saw Steve’s own watery eyes. “You finally did it Buck. You got the family you’ve always wanted. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to see you this happy.” With one last hug, he too left to go to bed.

It was a week before we allowed visitors into our quarters. Evelyn wanted some alone time with just us. I can’t say I blame her, it was nice being in our own little family bubble. Family. It put a permanent smile on my face.

Tony and Bruce told us that the serum was a huge success! With my added super soldier serum along with Evelyn’s natural immunity, made the vaccine so much more. With testing, it showed actual reversal of the zombie process. It was a cure! And not just any cure, it would cure those on the brink of death and make them immune to the virus, just like Evelyn.

Emily was as suspected, immune as well. I had no doubts that she would be. She’s our little miracle. Not just a blessing to her mother and I, but a beacon of hope for all of humanity. A shining light through these dark days, leading us all toward a brighter future. 

To think this all started with one amazingly brave woman, who fought like hell to risk it all to save the world. When the odds were against her, she still persevered, pushing herself to near death. Leading her to me and becoming the center of my universe and MY hope. All because she was bitten and the powers that be decided she would be immune.


End file.
